The Gifts
by trek-grrrl
Summary: Part V of the Endeavour Series. Roger,Sam. 30 AUG to 06 SEP on the timeline. Huygens Probe finds something unusual on Titan and the BC303 is sent to investigate, Roger as Pilot. Complete and the end of the series.
1. 2IC and Planetary Specialist

30 AUG 2004 Monday 

Chapter 30-1. 2IC and Planetary Specialist

As Roger entered the embarkation room, the other three members of his new team were waiting, Major Marc Gregory at the lead.

"Mornin', Healey, ready to get this party going?" he asked. He was only a year or so older than Roger, and outranked him by mere months. But that was okay. Being assigned as 2IC on his first posting here was plenty ego-boo for Roger.

Roger checked himself one last time, making sure he had the proper gear, the firearm, the instruments he'd need for his role as Planetary Specialist.

"Yes, Major, ready to roll," he said calmly.

Walter's voice rang out, "Chevron Seven LOCKED." And Roger watched, amazed again, as the watery event horizon burst forth and collapsed once more against the ring of the Stargate.

He waited while Gregory and the other members went ahead, taking up the rear as 2IC, P-90 at the ready. In seemingly an instant, Roger stepped foot on another planet 239 light years away.

SG-9 was scheduled to be gone for 12 hours that day. Sam's own team, SG-1, was deployed soon after. They'd received a communique from her father, General Jacob Carter. The Tok'ra base he was helping to get settled needed their assistance, and they had something of possible interest to Dr. Jackson.

O'Neill called the three to his office, gave them the mission parameters.

"Daniel, they've found something they think may be significant, some writings on a cave wall. They thought you might want to catalogue them, see if you can find connections to something. They think they may've been put there some time ago by the Unas!"

Daniel's eyes lit up. The Unas! Since he'd made friends with the Unas Chaka, he always liked finding connections to them. He was forever trying to prove to others that the Unas were intelligent, honorable people, that were so often misunderstood because of their appearance. Most Humans of the galaxy recoiled when they saw the seemingly frightening visage of this ancient race.

"That sounds great, Jack! Sam and Teal'c are coming along to assist, or did Jacob need them for something else?"

"Yes, he asked that SG-1 come, so all three. I'm sure he'll find something Teal'c and Sam can help with."

They got their gear and within minutes were streaming through the wormhole to the planet where Sam's father was.

And so went Roger's birthday. Him on one planet, Samantha on another, both going about their tasks.

Samantha and SG-1 returned first. Daniel had taken down all the information he could, photographed all he could, and was bringing the data to his lab to compare with the resources he'd built over the years.

All three reported, as usual, for the post-mission checkup.

Sam went to her lab to continue on the project she'd begun that morning, before O'Neill had summoned them. She checked her watch. 1823. Roger was due back by 1900, 12 hours after they'd departed.

She couldn't wait to hear how his first day on SG-9 had gone! It was a simple planetary survey, exploring the area. A good majority of their off-world missions were such as that. Dangerous situations, thank God, didn't crop up all that often, but a team had to always be prepared.

Time ticked away as she continued in her work, checking her watch again...and again.

She was startled out of her concentration by the P.A. announcement.

"Colonel Carter, please report to General O'Neill's office!"


	2. Tony and Jeannie

30 AUG 2004 Monday 

Chapter 30-2. Tony and Jeannie

As she approached the office, door opened, she heard some familiar voices. Oh my God!

She ran in, and there were Tony and Jeannie, talking to General O'Neill.

"TONY! JEANNIE!" she ran and threw her arms around the couple, pulling them to her.

"Samantha!" They hugged her to them, ecstatic over the happy reunion. You wouldn't know they'd just seen her a week before, in Florida!

O'Neill waited for the hugs to finish, then cleared his throat.

"Carter, they're here for a reason." He pointed to a box. "Tell them."

Jeannie turned to the box and opened it, and there were her Gifts.

Samantha was stunned. "What? How? Weren't these destroyed on P2X-899?"

Jeannie said proudly, "These are my NEW Gifts. My cousin Hamal went before the Court and pleaded my case, and I did not even know. He pointed out that because Anthony was proven worthy of being my mate, and therefore Yusel was in error in abducting me, trying to force me to disavow Anthony, that I should be given Yusel's Gifts to replace my own that I lost!"

She fingered the unusual devices, admiring them. "Since he is an elder son, his Gifts are far more powerful than my own were!" She couldn't help the excitement in her voice.

"I brought them to you to see if you or your father could duplicate them, study them, but I cannot let you have them or bargain for them!"

Sam smiled at her, anxious to get her hands on them and start the analysis. "I understand, after what you've been through! You're very kind even bringing them here. Dad's going to be over the moon when he hears this!"

Tony finally spoke up, smiling at the excitement in the women's eyes.

"We're here for something else, of course."

Sam smiled. "Of course. Roger's fiftieth!" She looked at her watch, again, getting more excited the closer 1900 approached. "He'll be here in 13 minutes. Let's go get a cup of coffee while we wait."

She turned to O'Neill, suddenly aware she hadn't been treating him with due courtesy from being so excited. "Sir, I apologize for bursting in here so abruptly."

He waved any apology aside. "Don't worry, Carter, it's fine. I'm just glad we've got those devices! You go to the cafeteria, I've got to call the President, tell him the good news."

Tony and Sam saluted him any way, not wanting to seem disrespectful to this man they both admired, and O'Neill smiled shyly, gave them a relaxed salute in dismissal.

Tony and Sam each grabbed a mug of what they called coffee at the SGC, and Jeannie got some juice.

"You don't like base coffee, Jeannie?"

Jeannie looked at Tony, a twinkle in her eyes. "No, Samantha, just juice for me."

Sam saw the look passing between the newlyweds. Hmmm, she thought.

They chatted for a few moments, Tony looking around at the people in the cafeteria. He hadn't been at the SGC for too long, but what a time he'd had here! He had started the training as Roger had, but in the end, it was decided, with the President's approval, that he would return to Cocoa Beach and start his new tasks at NASA.

He loved being an astronaut, but the thought of Roger here, learning who knows what (for Roger could not give Tony any details, once Tony had officially departed,) left him intrigued. Learning to FIGHT like that, as Roger had demonstrated!

What OTHER wonders was he learning? And today, his fiftieth birthday, he began his position as Second-in-Command. Tony was happy and proud for his best friend. A chance to start anew, to leave his old sullied reputation behind and start a new life with Samantha.

Sam looked, again, at her watch. She heard the alarm of Gate activation go off. "That's our signal!"

The three couldn't get to the embarkation room fast enough. As Jeannie, taking up the rear, came around the corner, SG-9 was just coming through the Gate.

Roger stepped through last, taking in his surroundings, still not used to seeing the embarkation room from this perspective. The last time he'd come in from the other side, they'd all been running from a volcano about to erupt!

He glanced up at the control room, saw General O'Neill and Walter as usual. Then he saw Sam, Tony and Jeannie.

"TONY!" he shouted, running to his friend, grabbing him and Jeannie in a bear hug. "What are you doing here?"

The four of them were laughing and all talking at once, and all the while, O'Neill watched from the control room and Major Marc Gregory stood back, waiting for Healey to notice him.

After a few moments of this, Gregory cleared his throat loudly.

Roger turned around, "Major! My apologies, allow me to make introductions."

Gregory smiled and stepped forward, hand out. "No introduction needed for the famous Major Anthony Nelson!"

Tony smiled, almost blushing, his celebrity once more preceding him. He shook the other Major's hand, then turned to introduce Jeannie to him.

"Major Gregory, my lovely bride Jeannie."

He shook Jeannie's hand, smiling, "Mrs. Nelson, the honor is mine."

Jeannie blushed, returned the handshake, but said nothing. "Mrs. Nelson." How she loved the sound of that!

Gregory looked at his watch. "Healey, go get your post-mission check-up over with, and you are released for the evening. Debriefing with the General at 0800 tomorrow."

Roger turned to leave, to go to the infirmary, when Gregory's voice stopped him one more time.

"And Healey."

Roger turned around.

"Happy birthday!"

Roger smiled, blushing. He didn't know Major Gregory had known it was his birthay, and hadn't mentioned it to anyone on the team. Sam must've told on him.

"Thank you, Major Gregory!"

The post-mission checkup went routinely. Shot of this, blood draw of that, listening to heart and lungs, standard questions the doctor fired at him. He was used to it, having gone through a similar process for many years.

"All right, Major, free to go."

Roger stood and fixed his uniform, heading for the exit.

"Oh, and happy birthay, Major!" came the doctor's voice as he left.

He smiled his thanks as he retreated, and turned to Sam. She, Tony and Jeannie were anxiously waiting for him in the hallway, excited about getting the evening started. What joy, having his friends and Sam here for his fiftieth!


	3. Blame It on the Lightning

30 AUG 2004 Monday 

Chapter 30-3. Blame it On the Lightning

As they turned away from the picture window of the observatory, the doctor looked up from a file she was reviewing. She ran to the door before they could leave.

"Colonel Carter!" she yelled.

Sam turned in surprise.

"Colonel, if you will, I need to talk to you about your post-mission checkup."

She looked at Roger with concern, walking slowly back to the doctor.

"Is there a problem, Doc?"

The doctor looked at Sam, then Roger, then back to Sam, clearly not certain if she could talk in front of him, due to confidentiality.

Sam saw the look. "Doctor, you're free to discuss this in front of Major Healey."

The doctor looked at Tony and Jeannie, who were coming to join them.

She recognized the Major from his short time at the SGC, and Jeannie, of course, who'd spent a night in her ward. She motioned for them to remain in the corridor, and led Sam and Roger to her desk.

Sam's heart was racing. What happened? Did she get a bug on that planet? What about Daniel and Teal'c, and her DAD? She took Roger's hand for comfort.

The doctor saw her take his hand, and smiled. "So, you two are together, right? For a while?"

Sam smiled. "Yes, I guess you could say that, soon after Major Healey came to the SGC."

The doctor opened the file, turned to a particular test, and pointed it out to Sam and Roger. "This concerns him, too, then."

Positive.

Sam frowned, in confusion, wondering what she was looking at.

HcG. Positive. Oh. My. God.

She looked up at the doctor's smiling eyes, her own blue eyes wide with wonder. "Does this... is this..."

Roger was looking too. Oh. My. God.

The doctor's grin opened wide. "Yes, Colonel Carter, seems you're pregnant!"

Tony and Jeannie had been watching from the hall, concerned for their friend, and the look of joy on the faces of Samantha and Roger told them they had nothing to worry about.

Roger grabbed Samantha and they hugged, remaining in one another's arms for a moment, tears pouring down Roger's face.

That was it. Tony had to know. He dragged Jeannie into the room.

"Roj! What IS it?"

Roger looked up, still holding Sam.

"TONY! I'm going to be a FATHER!"

The doctor stood back, now that the news was out, and watched the hugs and exclamations proceed. She had some dire news to tell folks, too often here, but these were the moments that made it all worth it.

It was SOP to perform such tests on female personnel during post-mission checkups, along with a battery of other blood tests. They didn't know what Gate travel would do to an embryo, a fetus or a gravid uterus, and they didn't want to find out the hard way.

Samantha was approximately ten days along. And she was now barred from further Gate travel until post-partum.

She'd wait to give that little tidbit of news to the Colonel after the friends got the initial rejoicing over.

There was another exclamation. It was Major Healey's turn to shout.

"WHAT?"

Tony took Jeannie's hand. "Yep, that was one reason we came today, besides the devices and your birthday." He smiled tenderly at Jeannie. "Seems I'M going to be a father too!"

Joy on top of joy.

The doctor shook her head and smiled to herself, and left for a cup of coffee. These four were going to be at this for a while, she thought.

Roger and Samantha, Tony and Jeannie all sat on the infirmary beds, all blessedly empty of patients. It took a while, but they all had finally, FINALLY calmed down enough to talk.

Sam pointed accusingly at Jeannie. "I was WONDERING, in the cafeteria, why you chose JUICE! I saw that look between you and Tony."

Jeannie laughed. "I am sorry, Samantha, but we wanted to tell you and Roger at the same time, so I did not want to spoil it!"

"And now we all find this out at the same time!" Roger exclaimed. He turned to Samantha, suddenly serious.

He took her hand in his own and kissed it delicately. There was nothing and nobody but Samantha. "Sam, there is no better gift you could give me on my birthday, no greater joy, except one."

She looked into his beautiful green eyes, her own eyes misting over.

She whispered, "And what is that, Roger Healey?"

Roger abruptly dropped to one knee, still holding her hand, looked into the pools of her blue eyes, and said, "Samantha Carter, would you give me the honor of being my wife?"

Tony and Jeannie held their breath, watching this scene unfold.

The look of radiance on Samantha's face told them her answer.

Sam flung herself into his arms, throwing him off-balance, and Tony's steady hand caught him on the back, balancing him, the couple falling gently to the floor and kissing.

Tony and Jeannie sat on the edge of the bed, watching them, smiling, and after a time they began to laugh. The two were still going at it, on the floor, totally ignoring everything and everyone, not realizing where they were.

Tony heard someone clearing his throat.

General O'Neill.


	4. The General and SG1

30 AUG 2004 Monday 

Chapter 30-4. The General and SG-1

Tony kicked Roger. "Roj!"

No response.

Another kick. "ROJ!" he said in a loud whisper.

"Go away."

Jeannie was loving this. General O'Neill was still there, grinning, watching Tony desperately try to get Healey's attention. The General did not look angry or upset in the slightest.

Tony grabbed Roger by the scruff of the neck and yanked him off Sam. Hard. "ATTENTION, soldier!"

Jack had never seen anyone clear a floor so fast.

"SIR!" Roger snapped, standing to attention, saluting.

O'Neill slowly approached the four, Carter still on the floor, Healey a statue, Nelson standing to attention himself, Jeannie Nelson remaining on the bed taking it all in and smiling her radiant smile.

Jack smiled at her in response, assuring her there was no problem. He'd heard the commotion from down the hallway and wanted so see what was going on.

He looked down between the beds, and saw Carter.

"Carter?"

She almost beat Healey's record at standing to attention.

"SIR!"

Jack shook his head at the four, the three officers turned into statues, the lovely Mrs. Nelson grinning at him.

"Are we celebrating Major Healey's birthday in the infirmary tonight? There must be a better venue than this!"

Sam relaxed. Good, he's not pissed, he's got that look. The smile returned to her face.

"Well, sir, we just had some startling news."

"Yes?"

Okay, in what order does she say this?

"First, Major and Mrs. Nelson are expecting a child."

Jack turned to Tony, stuck out his hand.

"Congratulations, Nelson, that's great!" and he gave Jeannie a kiss on the cheek.

Tony beamed. "Thank you, sir, that's one piece of news we wanted to tell Major Healey today on his birthday!"

"So, first? There's more?"

Roger spoke up, green eyes still glowing. "Yes, sir, I've asked Samantha to be my wife, and she said YES!"

Another handshake, another congratulation. "Jacob knew there was something between you two, Healey! He told me it wouldn't be long! Selmak seems to have an instinct for the ways of the Tau'ri."

Jack, abandoning propriety for a moment, gave Samantha a chaste kiss on the cheek as well.

He looked at the four grinning still. There was more?

"What? There's more?"

Samantha spoke up this time. "My turn, General." She looked down shyly, then up again, her blue eyes lit with the same joy emanating from the other three.

"I'm going to have a baby, sir!"

Jack couldn't resist this time, propriety and regulations be damned. He grabbed Samantha into a hug, not too roughly, and held her for a moment. He almost started crying himself!

He pulled back and looked at her joyous expression, then to Healey, then back to Sam. Yes, this was real. They weren't just marrying because of the baby, this was a real bond, a real love between them.

He put his hands on both her shoulders and gave her a gentle shake. "Colonel... Colonel...I've only got one favor to ask," he said in all seriousness.

She turned serious as well, suddenly concerned.

His face broke into that wonderful grin she loved,"PLEASE let me be there when you tell Jacob!"

They all laughed, imagining what the General was going to do when he heard. Baby? Marriage?

O'Neill motioned for them all to sit down, and went to the P.A.

"Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, please report to the infirmary, STAT!" he yelled.

He smirked at the four and paused. "Let's see, three... two... one..."

The two men burst into the door, sliding into one another.

"JACK! What's wrong?" Daniel looked around frantically.

He saw the two couples sitting on the bed, O'Neill grinning at him and Teal'c.

"O'Neill, is there an emergency?" Teal'c asked, looking about also. All appeared well.

"Yes, yes there is. Colonel Carter has something to tell you."

She looked at Roger to be sure he didn't have a problem with her giving the news. He knew these were her teammates, her close friends. She'd got to know HIS close friends, it was fair he do the same. He smiled and nodded his head.

Sam went to her teammates, put a hand on each one's shoulder.

"Roger's asked me to marry him, and we're going to have a baby!"

Daniel grabbed her into his arms, holding her, telling her how very happy he was for her and Roger. He liked Roger, a LOT, and loved how Sam was so happy, almost always laughing now, because of him.

Teal'c silently waited his turn. Then he took her gently into his powerful arms, surprising everyone. He was usually one to remain a bit distant.

He gave her a gentle hug and released her, the smile lighting up his deep brown eyes. He approached Healey, and stood and looked at him, not saying a word.

Earlier in his days at the SGC, Roger might've been intimidated by this huge man, but he'd got to know Teal'c pretty well. He stood and faced him, the Jaffa towering over him. Roger waited for Teal'c to speak.

Finally, Teal'c spoke up. "Major Healey, I am pleased Colonel Carter has found a man of your caliber. You do her and your people great honor." He put a hand on Roger's shoulder. "And I am pleased that, perhaps, you will have a son of your own soon."

Roger again felt his eyes mist over, knowing how important that was to Teal'c. He simply said, "Thank you, Teal'c."

Sam went to them, took Roger's arm and whispered something to him. He nodded his head in agreement.

"September 6th. Labor Day. Does that work for everyone?"

Everyone began talking at once. It worked. The 6th it would be.

O'Neill piped up. "Idea, folks! Big barbecue at my place, if the couple don't mind, we can have the ceremony there! I can invite General Hammond, and we'll be sure Jacob can be there!"

Sam and Roger looked at each other, silently agreed, and she turned to O'Neill. "Sir, that would be wonderful, you're very kind to offer!"

"We'll make a party of it!"

Roger said, "General, that's perfect. I personally would rather have that than a church wedding. A barbecue is more my style!" and he winked at Samantha.

"Mine too, Roger, mine too. A barbecue, my father there, General Hammond!"

Roger finally turned to Tony, who'd been sitting on the bed with Jeannie, waiting. This was Sam's and Roger's moment.

"Tony, you know I don't need to ask."

"Of course not!"


	5. Thoughts on the Day

30 AUG 2004 Monday 

Chapter 30-5. Thoughts on the Day

Now that the happy news on everyone's part had been delivered, Roger stood and pulled Samantha to him, facing everyone. This is incredible, he thought. The greatest birthday I've ever had in my LIFE! What a beginning to the second half of my century!

"General O'Neill, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, I'd be happy if you three would like to join us for dinner tonight!"

He didn't want the euphoria to end, and it was only fair Sam's friends come along with him and his friends!

Jack clapped him on the shoulder. "I know I'm in, Healey." He looked at the others. "You two in? Should be a blast, Nelson here tells me Healey's quite the party animal!" and he winked at Tony and Jeannie.

Roger blushed. Damn his eyes any way. He glared at Tony.

"Sure," said Daniel. "Indeed, it sounds most convivial," said Teal'c.

So it was agreed. O'Neill ordered Healey out of the room, and drew everyone into a huddle while they discussed Roger's special evening.

Roger waited in the hallway, leaning against the wall, eyes closed, knowing he was the happiest man on the planet. No, in the GALAXY! He still wasn't used to thinking in GALACTIC terms, not just planetary terms.

He sent a simple thank you above. "Thank you, God, thank you."

What a day. Truly amazing. He'd been to a planet LIGHT YEARS AWAY today, there and back. Simple survey mission. He hadn't wanted to leave, he was enjoying himself so immensely. Major Gregory had to practically drag him to the Gate. He thought this trip, and making love to Sam tonight, was the best his fiftieth was going to be. Little knowing Tony and Jeannie would be waiting for him on the other end, and a BABY!

He gasped at the thought, catching his breath to prevent the sob waiting to escape. A father. I'm going to be a father. A son. Or a daughter. Didn't matter.

A little girl. She'll be Samantha in miniature, and her bright blue eyes will capture her daddy's heart the second he sees them.

A son. My little man. I'll teach him all the things Dad taught me. How to find joy in life. Throwing a ball. Climbing trees. And FLYING!

Heck, I'd teach either one how to climb trees and to FLY! he thought happily.

And a husband. Again. He thought of those long-ago women, it was like another lifetime ago. A prequel to the real Mrs. Healey, the one who'd been waiting for him all her life. And she'd said YES!

"Thank you," he whispered aloud, knowing Someone Up Above was surely smiling on him today.

He was infused with so much joy, so much happiness, that there was nothing that could make it greater. Nothing.

Or so he thought.


	6. Celebration

30 AUG 2004 Monday 

Chapter 30-6. Celebration

The party was in full-swing at their favorite restaurant. Being a Monday, there weren't a lot of people there. There was so much laughter and cutting up when they'd arrived that the staff wisely seated them in an empty banquet room, so they wouldn't bother anyone's quiet dinner. O'Neill slipped the hostess a twenty to thank her for her thoughtfulness.

Jack sat back a moment, sipping his excellent beer, watching this small crowd enjoy the evening. He surreptitiously watched Healey, how he interacted with the others.

Nice guy. Steady. Intelligent. Not so serious he can't cut up.

Roger, of course, had not got to the point where he could or would cut up with the General. He was getting there, though, when he would finally realize Jack wasn't anything like the Generals he'd known in the past.

Hell, he was still getting used to calling Jacob by his first name!

O'Neill watched him and Nelson interacting, laughing, yelling at one another, more like brothers than best friends. I think it's time to drop the other bomb on Healey's birthday, Jack thought.

He cleared his throat loudly, and all noise stopped, eyes turned attentively to the General.

He wasn't going to stand and make some speech, of course, that wasn't his style.

"I've got something to tell you all."

They were listening.

He cleared his throat dramatically, trying to make them squirm.

"I talked to the President."

Silence, every ear straining not to miss a word.

"First off, Major Healey, the President wanted me to convey a congratulations to you on your first day as Second-in-Command of SG-9, and to wish you a happy birthday!"

Everyone clapped and cheered, Roger blushing so bright he almost glowed. The President? Sending HIM a congrats AND a happy birthday?

"Not too often a famous astronaut moves on to a task such as the SGC employs, after all. You've done an exemplary job during your time here, everyone agrees on that."

Tony clapped Roger on the back; he was so very proud of his friend who didn't get nearly the attention and acclaim he should!

They settled down, waiting for the rest.

"Secondly, Major Nelson."

Tony sat up straighter.

"The President has ordered that, effective 07 SEP 2004, you will be permanently re-assigned to Stargate Command. You will begin training on the X-302 and X-303 Prometheus, and be ready to go on such missions as that ship is assigned. Your duties on board Prometheus will be determined at a later time, after we've had the chance to assess your skills and talents."

O'Neill finished his dissertation, sat back, and watched the antics begin. Healey and Nelson were hugging, thumping each other on the back, Jeannie and Samantha beaming at them both.

I'm back at Stargate Command! Tony thought. He turned to Roger. "Roj?"

Roger said quietly, in his ear, "We knew it couldn't be forever, didn't we?"

Tony smiled, bumped his shoulder. "TELL ME, now that I can know! WHAT are the X-302 and X-303?"

Roger put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Tony, mere words can't describe. You're gonna FREAK!"

After everyone had settled down to the earlier dull roar, O'Neill spoke up again. "There's one more thing. SG-1 and Healey."

They all looked at Jack.

"My office tomorrow morning, 0600. The President had something else for all of you." Jack checked his watch. "I'd suggest we call it a night, you're all going to need a good night's sleep. And bring a week's worth of gear."

Roger was puzzled, and looked at Sam. She shrugged, not having any idea what O'Neill or the President could be talking about.

He turned back to the General. "Yes, sir, we'll be there."


	7. Danny's Song

30 AUG 2004 Monday 

Chapter 30-7. Danny's Song

Roger pulled Samantha to him, arm around her, after they'd made love. Lights out, it's getting late, you need to get a good night's sleep, Roger thought.

Which of course meant he wasn't going to.

Sam was already almost asleep, but knew Roger was lying there, eyes wide open, staring into the darkness and wondering.

"Roger, lying there thinking about it won't suddenly reveal itself to you. This could happen a lot, we get sent on missions that go over several days."

"Yes, but the PRESIDENT? Does he order specific missions? Do you think this is what O'Neill meant when we'd returned from Florida, about something specifically suited for ME?"

She thought a moment. "I don't know, sweets, I just don't. Jack O'Neill may've been our team leader, but I don't always know what's going on."

She laughed against his shoulder. "You'll just have to wait and see, like the rest of us." She looked at the clock. It was still early in the night, but she knew Roger was determined to be ready and rested at 0600. Whatever was going to happen.

She turned over on top of him, kissing him, his response automatic while he was thinking about what the morning would hold. It didn't take her long to get him thinking about something else.

"I'll tire you out, my love," she whispered.

She continued talking, in between kisses and nibbles on his lips and neck. "Think of it as being before a big launch in the morning. Surely that was exciting, but you'd make yourself sleep."

"You're right," he said, getting involved with the moment, mouth and hands everywhere. His hand paused on her tummy, cupping her.

"My baby."

He could sense her smile in the dark. "Our baby!"

"People smile and tell me I'm the lucky one, and we've just begun, I think I'm gonna have a son!" he sang softly to her.

She kissed him when he finished. "I've always loved that song."

He hugged her tightly, so overwhelmed by the events of the day. Who would have thought 24 hours ago that this would happen?

He pulled her to her earlier position, nestled under his shoulder. For some reason he didn't feel like making love a second time, and she seemed to have been distracted from it as well. They both lay there, lost in thought about what the next nine months would hold.

"Sam, I can safely say this has been the greatest day of my life. When I was in the hall waiting for you all to talk about the evening, I thought there was NOTHING that could top what had already happened, and then what happens? We find out Tony's going to be at SGC too, on the PROMETHEUS of all things!"

She laughed, knowing how much he'd felt the separation from his best friend, not knowing when he'd see him again.

She rubbed his chest, his shoulder, getting him to relax. "Honey, we're packed and ready to go, and we've got seven hours to sleep."

He kissed her on the head one last time in good night. "I know sweets, I know. Going to sleep. Doing my zen meditation!"

She laughed and within minutes they were both softly snoring, the end of a perfect birthday.

(Song lyric from Loggins and Messina's "Danny's Song.")


	8. Where Are We Going?

31 AUG 2004 Tuesday 

Chapter 31-1. Where Are We Going?

Sam and Roger arrived at the SGC at the same time as Daniel.

They parked alongside one another, got out and grabbed their gear.

Daniel smiled at her. "Any morning sickness yet?" he asked and winked at Roger.

Sam laughed, "No, too early along. Doc says I'm about ten days. They can find out, now, as early as a WEEK!"

Daniel asked, "Any idea where Jack's sending us today, Sam?"

She shook her head. "Not a clue. Remember last week? The General said something was coming down the pike which they specifically needed Roger for. This might be it."

"Ah," Daniel said as they reached the elevator.

Roger hit the "Down" button. "Yes, Daniel, if it is, I can't WAIT to find out what it could be, my being the newest one here and they need ME?"

They started the long descent into the heart of the mountain.

Teal'c was waiting for them as they stepped off the elevator, his own bag ready to go.

"Good morning Daniel Jackson, Colonel Carter, Major Healey," he said, holding a fresh cup of coffee.

"So, any idea why we're packing for a week? Any clues from Jack?" Daniel asked Teal'c.

Sam looked at her watch. 0553. Time for her own cup of coffee. Whoops, no coffee for me, she thought. Juice or milk.

She motioned for the men to follow her to the cafeteria.

"None, Daniel Jackson, I have not received any additional information from General O'Neill. He has been most stubborn in revealing anything to my inquiries!"

They all laughed, hearing what passed for frustration in Teal'c's voice.

"All we can do is wait and see," Sam opined.

With coffee and juice in one hand, gear in the other, they presented themselves to General O'Neill at precisely 0600.


	9. The News

31 AUG 2004 Tuesday 

Chapter 31-2. The News

The office had not only Jack, grinning at the precision of their appearance, but the night-shift staff physician, medical bag in hand.

The doctor spoke first.

"Colonel, I'm not sure if you and these gentlemen figured it out yet, but your trip today won't be via the Stargate." He set his bag down, taking out the small blood-pressure gauge. He motioned for Sam to take a seat and roll up her sleeve.

Roger's eyes lit up when he realized what they were saying. He'd been unusually quiet since they'd arrived, thinking hard on what the week was going to hold, listening to Sam and her teammates bantering.

Sam looked from the doctor to O'Neill in confusion.

"It won't be?"

Jack leaned against his desk, arms crossed. Might as well tell her now, get it over with.

"Colonel, you're officially barred from any Gate travel until after the safe delivery of your baby."

"WHAT?" she exclaimed. Not go through the Gate for NINE MONTHS? What about her team? What was she going to DO all that time?

O'Neill understood her reaction.

He gently said, "Carter, you can't, not with a baby. The doc here says they just don't know what Gate travel would do to a growing baby."

She knew that, of course, but it didn't make it any easier. She would accept it and find other tasks to do. Maybe this would give her the opportunity to work on all the little projects she never seemed to have the chance to do! But what about Daniel and Teal'c?

Everyone watched her reaction as the doctor continued checking her heart rate and blood pressure, looking in her ears, a typical run-through of a physical.

Acceptance finally settled on her face. "Yes, sir. I guess I should have realized it myself."

She looked up at Roger, who was smiling sympathetically down at her. He knew how much she loved her work, going on off-world missions and surveys, joining her father with the Tok'ra.

She took his hand, smiled at him. "You know I won't do anything to risk our baby, Roger." She turned to face the General. "I understand, sir. What will Daniel and Teal'c be doing?"

O'Neill straightened abruptly, sat in his chair and leaned back, looking at Daniel and Teal'c.

"Teal'c, I talked to General Hammond, and we agreed that during Carter's restriction from the Gate, that if you wish you could take this chance to return to Chulak, perhaps visit your son for a time. Or you're welcomed to remain at SGC, work on a temporary basis with another SG team. You know your skills and knowledge are welcomed here, no matter the team you're on!"

Teal'c bowed his head slightly, acknowledging the compliment and opinion of both Hammond and O'Neill. "Perhaps I will visit my son for a time. Master Bra'tac informed me recently that Ray'ac is doing extremely well in his warrior training. I would be pleased to see him exhibiting his skills." He looked at Carter and Healey. "But certainly not until after Colonel Carter's and Major Healey's nuptials!"

"Well, let me know what you decide." He turned to Jackson.

Jack smiled, shaking his head, obviously bursting to tell Daniel something. "Daniel, Daniel, Daniel."

Jackson looked at everyone else, confused, then back to Jack.

"Jack?"

"Daniel... you're going to be busy with something else."

Daniel's eyebrows went up, but Jack said nothing further.

"Yes? Well?"

O'Neill looked at his watch. "Oops, they've gotta run soon, doc."

"Jack? WHAT?" Daniel pleaded. He knows something and he's milking it for everything that it's worth!

Jack patted him on the shoulder. "You'll see."

The doctor finished his precursory exam of Samantha and smiled at her. "All's fine, Colonel, just fine. We wanted to check you before you left for a few days."

Smiling cryptically at O'Neill in goodbye, the doctor went back to his infirmary.

"Healey."

Roger straightened up, having been silent during all this.

"Sir?"

Jack smiled in anticipation at the news he was about to give.

"Today, you get to take her out." he said simply.

Roger's eyes went wide. "WHAT?"

Jack laughed. "Yep, not Gate travel, but space travel. You're piloting the BC-303 today."

Roger sat down heavily in the chair next to Sam, her face lit up for the joy she knew he felt. She rubbed his arm, and said, "Roger! That's wonderful!"

"I...I could never have hoped I could do it so SOON, General! I thought I was to be a back-up only, if they needed someone."

"They need YOU. You'll find out why, though, in about an hour. You're all to meet for the crew briefing at the hanger bay."

They all stood, ready to depart. O'Neill looked them all over one more time. He wished he could go with him, but his presence would be superfluous.

"Colonel, I'll get a signal sent to Jacob to come ASAP, to plan on staying at least a week. He and Selmak will have the devices to work over while you're gone, so not a word to him about anything else. That's for you two to tell," and he winked. "As long as I get to hear it, don't forget!"

Sam and Roger laughed, "Yes, sir," they both said.

"Now all of you, be careful and be safe. And I'll see you when you get back for the wedding and barbecue!"

Roger and Sam saluted him, "Yes, sir!" they barked together.

Daniel glared at Jack one more time, eliciting a smile from the General.

"Jack...oh, never mind, you're not telling me anything."

"We will see you in a few days' time, General O'Neill," Teal'c said.

And with that they left, wondering what their next mission was going to be.


	10. Crew Briefing

31 AUG 2004 Tuesday 

Chapter 31-3. Crew Briefing

The four of them entered the crowded, noisy auditorium and took the first four seats they could find. The entire BC-303 crew was gathered, chatting and laughing in anticipation of this next assignment.

The room got quiet as if a switch had been flipped as the Captain of the Prometheus came before them.

He set his mission file on the podium in front of him and looked at his crew, their faces exhibiting their exitement.

He hadn't missed Healey's and SG-1's entrance into the big room. He nodded his head to the four in acknowledgement.

He paused one last time, looked at his watch. Everyone right on time. Excellent.

"Thank you all for being on time this morning. We have a big day ahead of us. A big few days, actually. Before I start the mission briefing, I'd like you all to hear what Dr. Henry MacNabb has to say about where we're going."

Roger leaned forward in anticipation, not wanting to miss a word.

The doctor came out and smiled shyly at the crowd watching him. He went to the stand near the podium and took the cover off, revealing an alien landscape.

TITAN! Roger screamed in his mind. SATURN! He gasped sharply, causing those near him to turn and look at him. What? What was it? Looked like an orange rock to them.

But Roger knew. He'd watched the images come in from the ESA's Huygen probe as they were sent, real-time, trying to discern whatever he could about the huge moon simply from photographs.

He couldn't believe his good fortune. And he was going to TAKE them there!

The man began to speak. "This image was returned August 14, 2004, by the European Space Agency's Huygens probe after its successful descent to land on Titan. This is the colored view, following processing to add reflection spectra data, and gives a better indication of the actual color of the surface."

He pulled the picture off, revealing another, still the orange landscape. But something more.

He pointed to the debris in the foreground of the image. "Initially thought to be rocks or ice blocks, these are more pebble-sized. The two rock-like objects just below the middle of the image are about 15 centimeters across respectively, at a distance of about 85 centimeters from Huygens."

He pointed dramatically to something closer to the horizon, after giving them a sense of perspective, tapping the photograph on the board. "But this..."

He flipped to one more picture and tapped on it. "THIS is what we're going to find out about today!"

Everyone in the room gasped. This image was a close-up of the blotches on the previous one.

Ruins. On Titan.


	11. Titan

31 AUG 2004 Tuesday 

Chapter 31-4. Titan

The room was in an uproar.

Captain Pendergast waited a few moments for the hub-bub to die down.

He motioned for everyone to settle down, and had their attention again.

"Yes, it's truly remarkable. Obviously our mission today, this week, is going to be researching these possible ruins. And for that, we've got our mission specialists joining us," and he motioned to Healey and SG-1.

The three humans smiled shyly as every eye in the room turned on them. Teal'c took their regard calmly.

"Colonel Carter, as interim leader of SG-1, will lead her team onto the surface of Titan. She is here not only in that role, but also for her knowledge of astro-physics.

"Teal'c is joining us for his experience and knowledge in the ways of the Goa'uld. We suspect this may have been used as an outpost by Ra during his tenure on Earth thousands of years ago. Teal'c is also an excellent X-302 pilot, in case we need to use those vessels. Which we don't anticipate, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

"Dr. Daniel Jackson is the foremost Human authority on all things Goa'uld and Ancient, so he is the star of this expedition. He'll choose a small team to assist him in exploring the ruins."

That caused a stir, as many of the younger crew hoped they'd be chosen. Some of them had backgrounds in linguistics and archeology, as did Daniel. This should be interesting, Daniel thought.

The Captain smiled at Roger.

"And last, but certainly not least, we have Major Roger Healey."

The crew clapped, those around him smiling at his presence. It was well-known, by now, what had happened to him since Endeavour. Roger blushed, smiling shyly in acknowledgement of their response, then motioned for those near him to pay attention to the Captain.

The Captain laughed. "Yes, we have a celebrity joining us. Major Healey will be serving many roles over the next few days. He will be piloting the ship to and from Titan on his first journey beyond the Earth-Moon system. First non-Gate journey that is. Once we arrive, he will take his role as Planetary Specialist, joining SG-1 and Dr. Jackson's team on the surface. Since this will be our first foray onto a hostile environment, his knowledge of operating in a space suit and all that entails will be most valuable."

Pendergast looked at his mission notes again. "Now, for each department..." he began.

(More coming soonest... next: Back at the SGC with Tony and Jeannie.)


	12. SGC Here They Stay

SGC 31 AUG One 07:33 Here They Stay 

O'Neill looked up from his paperwork at the polite tap on his door.

"Nelson, what can I do for you this morning? Did you and Mrs. Nelson get settled into your temporary quarters all right?"

"Yes, sir, thank you. Just the same as I left them," he said, smiling. Roger was right, O'Neill was very different from Schaeffer and Peterson.

"Good, good." He looked at Nelson expectantly.

"Major Healey said now might be a good time to see you, when you normally meet with SG-1 for the 0700 morning briefing."

"Yes, that's fine, what did you need?"

"Mainly clarification on my transfer here, General. With SG-1 and Major Healey gone, I thought now might be a good time to go to Florida, get things wrapped up there and be back in time to start arrangements for the wedding."

"Excellent idea. Better to do that now than interrupt your training once you begin."

"Yes, sir." Tony started to move to the exit.

"Nelson, there's another thing that needs clarification."

"Sir?" he asked, pausing.

"Your wife's devices."

"Yes, sir?"

"They need to stay here on the base. President's orders. They are too valuable to transport out in public."

Tony frowned, knowing how Jeannie would feel. But his instinct to obey his Commander-in-Chief, let alone this General, was great. Greater than the wrath of his wife even.

Jack watched his reaction. "Will that be a problem, Nelson?"

Tony looked up and smiled tentatively, "No, sir, she's just not going to be very happy about it. I'll talk to her. I'll assure her they'll be very safe here. After all, the Earth's chaapa'ai is here, right?"

"Exactly. We don't go for lax security around here, remind her of that. I've contacted General Carter, that he needs to come here to examine them, tell her that as well. Can't have him get here from God knows where only to have nothing to analyze when he arrives."

Tony went to the door again. "Yes, sir, I'll go talk to her now."

An hour later, they were still fighting.

"NO," Jeannie yelled once more. "I do NOT leave my Gifts with ANYONE!"

Tony paced in their tiny quarters, his long legs not taking him much time to reach a wall before having to turn. Can't even get a good pace in here, he thought.

"Jeannie, you're being unreasonable. This base has the TIGHTEST security in the WORLD! It houses the ONLY Chaapa'ai on the planet, isn't that secure enough? It's an Ancient device, and it's perfectly safe here!"

"No. Anthony, you do not understand. I lost my own Gifts already, fearing that I would be forever separate from my people, living like a normal person. Now that I have properly and rightfully won a new set, they are NOT leaving my sight!"

The yelling and raised voices had apparently made their way into the corridor. The knock at the door stopped Tony's next cajoling argument.

"Come!" he barked out. He was NOT in the mood for... General O'Neill.

He snapped to attention, "Sir!"

"Nelson, at ease. Again. You don't need to salute in your own quarters, you know."

He relaxed and glanced at Jeannie, then back to O'Neill.

"Sir?"

Jack looked between the two. "Nelson, is everything all right? I heard the two of you down the corridor!"

He turned to face Jeannie. "Mrs. Nelson, if I understand rightly, you do not want to leave the devices here?"

Oh dear, she thought, I need to argue with this man too. She held her head high and said, "No, General, I do not. Where I go, they go."

Jack stuck his hands out and said, "Well, there you go. Or not. Mrs. Nelson, those devices canNOT leave the SGC. The President himself has ordered they stay here, where they will be safe."

He nodded to Tony. "As much as I am sure he loves you, Mrs. Nelson, his oath as a USAF Officer supercedes any other oath or vow he's taken, even as a husband. He has no choice."

Tony released a loud and borderline rude sigh of exasperation.

O'Neill looked at him in surprise. "Nelson?"

"Sir," he said through clenched teeth. "No disrespect intended, I am just" and he glared at Jeannie "EXTREMELY annoyed with my WIFE right now!" He could barely contain his temper. He wasn't usually angry like this at her, but... but... he couldn't believe she was choosing those devices over him!

Then he realized he was doing the same: He was first and foremost obeying the President's order, as was his duty. She felt the same obligation for her traditions and her family.

They both stubbornly KNEW they were right!

He sighed, drawing in a deep breath of relaxation. "Fine, Jeannie, if you will not leave the devices, and the devices cannot leave this base, then here you'll stay."

He had begun throwing things in a bag as he was speaking. It didn't take long.

He turned to the General, saluted and left. No farewell, no kiss goodbye, he just left.

She couldn't believe he was gone. He is just playing, he will be back in a moment, she thought. The moment turned into a few more. He had not come back.

O'Neill was half-expecting him too, after his dramatic exit, but he did not. Mrs. Nelson put her face in her hands and began to weep.

Oh, God, thought Jack, what am I going to do? I barely know this woman, and she's very upset and she's pregnant! Can all this stress harm the baby? He knew she was not far along, like Carter, and didn't know what extreme stress could do.

He went to her, gently pulled her standing. "Mrs. Nelson, I understand this is very difficult. Major Nelson won't be gone too long, you know he'll be here well before Healey's wedding. He'd sooner die than miss that, you know that."

She sniffled, "Yes, that is true. He cannot be gone TOO long!"

Jack smiled, "Right. Now, why don't I bring you to the infirmary. I'm worried, with you having a baby and all, we want to make sure you're doing well. After that, you and I can go over something your husband and Dr. Jackson put together about YOUR people!"

Her face lit up at the mention of her people. "Yes? That would most interesting."

She obediently followed him to the door and on to the infirmary.

Good, Jack thought, that should keep her mind off things for a while!


	13. Take Her Out, Mr Healey

31 AUG 2004 Tuesday Take Her Out, Mr. Healey 

Chapter 31-5.

Within the hour, the crew was in place, the Captain was in his command chair, and Roger was at the helm, ready to go.

Sam didn't want to miss this, so she took a position at one of the science stations.

The Captain received the signal that the crew and ship were ready. He turned to Roger.

He grinned and paraphrased a line from a movie. "Take her out, Mr. Healey."

Roger grinned back. "Yes, sir."

He began the launch countdown sequence, confirming with each department head their readiness for interplanetary travel.

The hanger bay doors slowly opened, the "field" on the surface slowly lifting up to release the vessel.

Roger expertly worked the controls, slowly, slowly, as Prometheus rose from her moorings.

The Captain watched him work, the Pilot executing every move flawlessly. Amazing, Pendergast thought.

Roger was working automatically, going into "astronaut" and Pilot mode. He'd done the launch sequence many times in Endeavour, of course, and in many ways, this was the same.

As Prometheus cleared the hanger bay completely, into atmosphere, Roger was amazed. Inertial dampeners, gotta love 'em. Not the 3 gee's he was used to. Not the torch lighting four million pounds of fuel under him. Just a steady upward lift.

He angled the ship for rapid egress of the atmosphere. The fewer curious eyes on her the better.

He confirmed their course with the navigator. Programmed in, ready to go. As the ship entered a temporary orbit, prior to heading out, Roger turned to face the Captain.

"Ready to go on your order, sir," he said politely. This was too exciting!

The Captain hit his P.A. button. "All hands, prepare for intrasystem cruising speed." He looked at his chronometer. "ETA 76 minutes."

Roger shook his head in wonder. Seventy-six minutes. To get to SATURN! He couldn't wait to tell Tony. Piloting a ship to SATURN of all places!

Pendergast turned to him once more. "You have a go, Mr. Healey, let's go to Titan!"

"Yes, sir!" He checked again with the navigator. The course that had been plotted would carry them past Earth's own moon, on the way to Saturn's largest moon.

After he got the ship going, he took the chance to relax in his chair, keeping a constant watch on the displays. Once Prometheus was on her way, he didn't really need to do much else but watch. Once they closed in on their destination, he'd take the controls once more.

Sam went to him and whispered, "Let's take a little break, if you can."

Roger smiled. She's such a hoot, flirting with me at a time like this.

He turned to the Captain. "Permission to leave the Bridge for a short time, Captain?"

"Half hour, Healey. Go get some coffee. Excellent launch, by the way."

"Yes, sir, and thank you," and they made their way to their assigned quarters.


	14. Interlude to Titan

31 AUG 2004 Tuesday Interlude to Titan 

Chapter 31-6.

Samantha was on him the second they closed the door.

They kissed briefly and passionately, until he finally pulled back and laughed.

"What's got into you?"

"YOU! Watching you like that, I don't know, it just did something to me!"

He smiled at her, "It's the hormones."

She laughed. "Probably."

He sat her down on their bunk, suddenly serious.

"Sam..." he began.

"Roger?"

"Sam, I don't think it's wise that you go to the surface."

"WHAT? Why not?" she exclaimed. Where did this come from? She wouldn't miss this for the world!

"Sam, you're PREGNANT! I don't think there's EVER been a pregnant woman in a spacesuit, going down to a hostile surface like this!"

"Roger," she said, more calmly than she felt. "I'm sure if there was a problem, the doctor this morning would have said so. He must know I'd be going to the surface with everyone else!"

"That's true." he replied. He thought a moment. "Okay, I don't think it should be a problem. Pregnant or not, if there's a problem with the suit you'd be dead. And the gravity is certainly not too much, nor the thin atmosphere."

He leaned back onto the pile of pillows and pulled her to him, holding her, thinking about the next few days. After this mission, she'll stay at the SGC, no more spaceflight and no more Gate travel.

He stood up after a few moments. "Let's go to the mess, I'll grab some coffee and get back to the helm."

He gave her one more kiss and hug before they entered the busy corridor. "Sam, I'm going to be a worry-wort, you know that, don't you? I love you and that little gift you're carrying." He put his hand on her tummy once more.

She said, "I love you too, and you're going to be grabbing me there for the next nine months, aren't you?"

He smiled, "As often as I can!"


	15. Arrival at Titan

31 AUG 2004 Tuesday Arrival at Titan 

Chapter 31-7.

Roger effortlessly slipped the Prometheus into orbit around the orange moon of Titan. He couldn't WAIT to see it, live and in person, from a viewport!

He locked the console into automatic mode and turned to the Captain, waiting for his next orders.

"Take an hour break, Healey, then meet us at Conference A. You're going to give the landing team a lesson in spacesuit use and safety."

Roger grinned as he stood to leave, "Yes, sir, I'll be there!"

Sam was waiting for him. She knew he'd want to make tracks to the nearest viewport to see this amazing moon, one of the largest in the solar system, and one of the few with an actual atmosphere.

Apparently others wanted a view of it too.

Sam and Roger hung back for a time, then finally Roger cleared his throat to get the attention of the rubberneckers hogging the view.

The younger crewmembers looked up to see a Major and Lt. Colonel patiently waiting.

"SIRS!" one said, moving away. They made room for the couple (the whole crew knew, via scuttlebutt, the coming marriage of the two officers.)

Roger smiled his thanks. It felt good getting this from the younger generation. His reputation at NASA didn't often get the respect that his rank and position demanded. Nice to know these kids don't know about my sullied past, he thought.

"We won't be long, crewman, just wanted a peak at where we're heading."

The young man smiled. "Yes, sir." and remained nearby. He wanted to hear what the mission's Planetary Specialist had to say in his observations.

Everyone else did too, including Samantha.

They watched him do a visual survey for a few minutes. He began pointing out formations on the surface, talking about the clouds of methane and other noxious gases, going into what Sam called his lecture mode.

Mass, gravity, radiation, tectonic activity, the atmosphere. He knew it all.

He realized how he was sounding, again, like that evening on Cheyenne Mountain. He stopped.

The crewmen listening to him stirred. The young man said, "Thank you, sir, that was interesting."

Roger smiled back. "No problem, crewman!"

He indicated to Sam it was time to give others a chance to view the moon.

"Let's grab lunch while we can, most of the crew is probably at every available viewport to see the show!"

An hour after he'd left the Bridge, he and Sam entered Conference Room A. Daniel, Teal'c and the four people Daniel had selected were ready, suits picked out for each of them.

Roger cleared his throat. "All right, ladies and gentlemen, we're going to start the crash-course in all there is to know about space suits."

When they were done, Roger and Sam returned to the Bridge to find out when they'd head out.

Captain Pendergast said, "Major, Lt. Colonel, we're not going to deploy until tomorrow morning. There are a few more things we need to cover before we send you to the surface."

He handed them the landing profile.

"At 0800, your team, Colonel, the assistants Dr. Jackson picked out and Major Healey will ring down in two waves. SG-1 and one of the researchers will go first, then Major Healey will lead the second landing team."

Another first! Roger thought. He'd read about the ring transport system and heard about it in detail from Teal'c, but had yet to see it demonstrated. So much easier than a shuttle!

He continued, "While Dr. Jackson and his team are collecting their data, you, Teal'c and Major Healey can take that time to explore the immediate vicinity."

He nodded to Roger. "Major Healey, being familiar with operating in an environmental suit as he is, must know the importance of remaining within visual contact at all times."

"Of course, Captain." As do Sam and Teal'c, he thought.

"Major, a crew briefing has been called in Conference Room A for you to go over details about Titan. It's optional for anyone interested in attending. If you could conduct that at 1400 I would appreciate it."

"Yes, sir, I'll be there. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to go over the data that we've already been collecting since our arrival. That and what I know about Titan will provide ample information."

The Captain smiled. "Excellent, go at it, Healey."

Samantha and Roger went to the various science stations to see what they'd received so far.

The two were so fascinated by the information streaming in they almost lost track of the time.

Roger checked his watch. "1350! Sam, we've got to get down there!" He grabbed the notes he'd jotted down of the newly acquired information, took Sam's hand and headed for the conference room.


	16. SGC We Are Family

SGC 31 AUG Two We Are Family 

General O'Neill left Mrs. Nelson in the hands of the physician in the infirmary for a little checkup, to make sure she and the baby were doing well.

"Mrs. Nelson," he said, "when you're finished, just come by my office and we can get a bite to eat in the cafeteria, or you might take a walk topside in the fresh air."

She smiled at him, "Thank you, General, for your kindness." She sighed sadly and followed the doctor to the inner examination room.

He watched her walk off. Poor girl, he thought. Healey and Carter gone, her husband gone. She's got nobody here that she knows really. Maybe one of the nurses can get her something to do here in the infirmary, get her mind off things, until Jacob gets here.

He went to his office and opened the safe, taking out the box of her devices. He hadn't actually had a chance to examine them himself.

Rings, necklaces, wrist bands, other odd looking bits. All very inocuous, no obvious clue there was something special about them. He saw a particularly interesting wrist band, something a gladiator may have worn, and picked it up.

And promptly dropped it. The dull stone pulsed with light when he touched it.

He looked guiltily up at his open door, and stood to close it before anyone saw what he was doing.

What the...? he wondered. His Ancient genes. They were strong enough to activate the devices!

He didn't pick anything else up, but pushed them in the box with his fingertip, concentrating on each item. Several of the items responded with a glow.

He didn't want to do more than this, if what he had heard from Nelson about the "powers" these things had was true. Bad mojo, he thought, if not used properly. I could inadvertantly blast a hole in the mountain, from what I understand.

He resisted the temptation to put the wrist device on, and put the box back into his office safe. He would just wait until he could talk to Jeannie and Jacob about this. And hoped Jacob and Selmak could indeed find a way to duplicate them. What advantage that would give both the Tok'ra and the Humans over the Goa'uld!

Jack smiled as he turned to the stack of mission reports to review. He would LOVE to see the face of a Goa'uld if someone whipped one of THOSE things out, something they had never seen before! That thought gave him good heart, and he continued with his work until Mrs. Nelson was finished.

Her tap on his door broke his concentration. "Come!"

Jeannie came in, rather shyly, and said, "General? Did you want to get something to eat?"

He smiled and waved her in, asking her to shut the door. "Yes, in a moment." He took the box back out and set it before her on his desk.

He took the cover off and looked at the items, not touching them. She looked from the box of her Gifts to the General, curious about what he was doing.

He smiled and said, "Watch this." He picked up the wrist device and placed it on his left arm. The dull stone pulsed for a few seconds, then went quiet.

Jeannie couldn't believe what she was seeing. "What? How?" She looked at him, wonder in her eyes.

He laughed, pleased he'd surprised her. "That is one of the things I'm going to show you, that Nelson and Jackson put together. From data Nelson had on YOU from many years ago, when he was trying to figure out your birthday."

She got a stern look on her face. This would not do! "General, HOW did you do that? Those Gifts are in MY family, handed down generation to generation, for thousands of years, how is it YOU can activate them?"

He smiled again, "Jeannie..." he paused, "Jeannie, I have the Ancient gene as well, as do many 'normal' humans walking this planet. Some have it more than others, we've discovered. I seem to have a fairly strong dose of it, as does an officer that went to the Pegasus galaxy, named Sheppard."

She was stunned, although as she thought about it, she realized she shouldn't be too surprised. After all, she was having a child with someone outside of her people, was she not? Surely many many others had done so over the years. It explained why even to this day, if one mated outside of the people, the potential mate had to prove his or her worthiness in bouts of intellect and strength. Kept the gene pool strong. Anthony had demonstrated both to her cousins.

Jack continued, "When I returned from the infirmary, I looked at the devices out of curiosity, not thinking I might actually activate one. I guess I should have figured, since I've been able to activate Ancient technology before."

She shook her head. "General, you do not understand. Each family's Gifts that are passed on are uniquely their own. For you to be able to activate my Gifts in that manner means you and I are related in some way!"

O'Neill's eyes went wide at that revelation. Related? To Mrs. Nelson? He grinned, "That's awesome! So from some distant ancestor, you and I are cousins!"

She returned his wide grin, realizing the implication. So she was NOT alone here, she had family! Albeit very distant family, but still, family was family. It was exciting! She said, "Maybe I can call you 'Jack' now, since we are family!"

He stood and led her to the door, "That would be fine, Jeannie,just fine. Although your husband and Healey might have a problem with it." He followed behind her, closing the door. "I seem to make them nervous."

She grinned back at him as they walked to the cafeteria, "Yes, Jack, if you could have known the Generals they worked with at NASA, you would understand. You are NOTHING like those Generals!"

He blushed slightly and bowed his head, imitating Teal'c, "You are too kind, Jeannie, if they are anything like the majority of Generals I know. Generals Carter and Hammond, and I would like to think myself as well, are unusual."

She began enjoying the fact she'd remained behind at the SGC while Tony flew off in a huff. It was easier to talk to this man, knowing in some way they were related, cousins of a sort. She told him she had heard many wonderful things about both General Carter and General Hammond as they went to get their lunches.


	17. The Lecture

31 AUG 2004 Tuesday The Lecture 

Chapter 31-8.

Roger stopped dead in his tracks at the entrance to the conference room. It's PACKED! he thought with excitement. All these people want to know about Titan?

Sam squeezed his hand in good luck and took the seat Daniel and Teal'c had reserved for her.

Roger went to the front of the big table, set his notes down and began.

After talking almost non-stop for an hour, Roger finally came to a stop. He had told them just about everything he knew about the moon, and the additional information they had just collected.

He looked at Sam, silently pleading.

She understood, and went for a pitcher of water.

"So, any questions?" About twenty hands went up. This is going to take till dinner, Roger thought happily, reveling in the moment.

His guess on when the session would end was accurate. He checked his watch. 16:40.

He asked Sam, "Did the Captain say what he would like us to do from here, or do we have the evening free?

She thought a minute. "I don't recall him mentioning anything, but let me check." She turned to one of the intercoms.

Roger said, "Why don't you do that and I'll meet you back on the Bridge regardless, I wanted to go over a few more things at the science consoles. I'm going to go talk to the Chief Engineer for a minute, I had a question about something during the launch."

She paused in her reach for the button. "A problem, do you think?"

He smiled, "No, no, if there was, I would've said something. Just needed more information about the artificial gravity and inertial dampeners, that's all. I wanted to see the actual works."

"I can come along, I know that portion quite well."

"No, no, you go on to the Bridge, I wanted to check the radiation levels at the surface one more time." He patted her tummy. "I'm just concerned, that's all."

She understood; it was better to be safe than sorry. "Okay, I'll start that, and meet you up there."

"Done."

So they both went there separate ways, and soon after Roger joined her at the display. They collected the data they needed and worked on that until mess was called at 1800.

The Captain told them as they started to leave that they were dismissed until 0700, when he would meet them at the ring transport room.

Roger turned and saluted the Captain in acknowledgement and caught up with Sam. His stride took on its characteristic bounce and he whistled a jaunty tune.

She smiled at him, curiosity on her face. "What?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. I was wondering something is all."

She was almost afraid to ask. "Yes?"

"You're not having morning sickness, are you? I heard they're serving cubed steak tonight, I know you love it."

She was touched by his concern. "No, no sickness, thank goodness. Some women never even get it!"

"Good, good." He resumed the whistling and the bouncy stride.

He thought, This is going to be FUN!


	18. Newton's Third Law

31 AUG 2004 Tuesday Newton's Third Law 

Chapter 31.9

Sam stood behind Roger as he picked up a tray, following suit. She noticed he was eating very light; a salad, a small roll and iced tea.

"That's all you wanted, Roger?" she asked. She was eyeing the desert tray with the rich chocolate.

"Yes, I was thinking about working out in the gym in a while, get a bigger dinner later on."

That might be a good idea, she thought. Goodness knows I haven't really done anything physical today!

She followed his lead and got the same, except opted for juice instead of tea. And of course, they had the usual blue jell-o.

She smiled as she reached for it, whispering to Roger, "Someone must have called ahead for me."

He laughed as they made their way to the Officers' tables. They took the seats at the end so they'd have some privacy.

"Who knows, maybe someone did," and he winked.

She laughed, taking that first wonderful spoonful. "You didn't," she mumbled through her teeth, letting the blue gel dissolve against her palate.

He shrugged as he dug into his salad. "Being an astronaut has some pull still, even amongst all this," he indicated with his fork.

Roger sighed. "I wish Tony could have come along."

Sam understood. His first journey beyond the Earth-Moon system, without Tony at his side.

"There'll be many more trips, I'm sure, especially if he'll be attached to the Prometheus in some capacity."

"Yes, that's true." They finished their meal in silence, listening to the crew and officers chatting. Roger wasn't stuffing the salad and roll in, but he came close.

"What's the hurry?" Sam asked, smiling at his pace.

"Dunno, I thought maybe others might be heading for the gym too, wanted to get a space."

After they cleared their spots, making room for the next wave, Roger turned in a direction that wasn't the gym.

"Honey, it's this way," she said pointing.

He turned back to her. "Changed my mind. Let's go walk a little bit, go check out that viewport again. I think a walk will be sufficient tonight, seeing as we'll be busy in the morning."

She looked in his eyes, questioning something there. She shrugged. "Sure."

Roger was taking his time, not the bouncy step or the fast pace he'd set earlier. He greeted crewmen as they passed, stopped to chat with a few. It was obvious he was taking his time, going nowhere mighty fast.

After forty minutes of this seemingly aimless wandering, they ended up at the viewport they'd seen earlier that day. Two people were gazing through it, and stepped back when they saw the officers approach.

Roger waved them back. "Oh, no, not in a hurry, you go ahead."

Ten minutes. Sam was starting to feel a bit frustrated. "Roger, are we going to wander the ship all night?"

She put her hand on her stomach. "My stomach's starting to rumble, that salad didn't last long!" She had heard about added hunger in pregnancy, but thought this was way too soon.

Roger saw her hold her stomach. "Are you all right?"

She laughed, "Yes, not to worry. My dinner didn't last long, that's all! My stomach's telling me it's hungry again."

"Then I have JUST the thing! Come on!"

"Where are we going?"

"Our quarters. I pinched some snacks to bring on board. Just 'cause I can. Can't sneak food on the space shuttle very easily."

They entered their quarters and Roger went to his personal rucksack and started rummaging around. Sam called from the tiny bathroom, "Honey, I'm going to get a shower real quick, then you can jump in!"

"Sounds good!"

He looked at his watch. Ten minutes.

He fussed around in the little room, putting things away into drawers, zipped up zippers, checked the seals on any personal items that had already been set out.

Everything was secured. Good.

He checked his watch again. Seven minutes.

He opened the door to the tiny bathroom all officers' quarters had, and saw Sam bathing. She wasn't aware of his scrutiny.

He stood that way for almost two minutes, when she finally became aware of his presence, the cooler air from the living area drafting in.

She blew him a soap kiss. He laughed and checked his watch again. Four and a half minutes. He was glad his watch was waterproof.

He chucked his clothes off and quickly went into the shower before she had a chance to protest.

She laughed as he grabbed her from behind, taking the soap from her hands and began lathering her up.

"Roger, you nut, you could've waited a few minutes, I was almost done!"

He kissed her neck, now free of soap, and continued down her shoulder. "Conserving water," he mumbled. "Very important in space."

He continued lathering her, and then switched positions so she could rinse and he could soap himself up and down. Quick military shower, very efficient. He practically shoved her out of the shower so he could finish.

Two minutes.

He was out of the shower and in his own soft robe within one. He quickly checked the little room, tightened caps, put laundry in the chute. Everything secured.

Sam was at the mirror, toweling her hair dry. She stared at him as he came out and put his arms around her from behind, smiling at her through the mirror. What is he up to? She couldn't identify the look on his face.

He checked his watch. Thirty seconds.

"Come here, Samantha," he said, guiding her to the bed. He reached his hands into her robe, began sliding it off her glowing warm skin. He straddled her across his lap, her legs on both sides of him, holding her by the small of the back.

Ah, she thought, here we go. She didn't need any encouragement, and pushed his robe off his shoulders as well, kissing along his neck and shoulder, back up to his jaw and lips, nibbling and nipping.

Roger took a moment to slip off his watch and secure it in the bag attached to the side of the bunk. Zero seconds.

He felt it first, a lightening in his gut, an almost whispy feeling. He started kissing Samantha with fiery passion, drawing her in, melting with her mouth.

Sam felt a wave of dizziness as she often did when she kissed this man, whose hands were pulling her legs to him, closer and closer, wrapping them around his back. She helped it along, still straddling him, his hands pressing on her lower back.

He couldn't get her close enough...wait for it...

Sam gasped as the dizziness and euphoria increased. Oh, man, does he know how to kiss!

He nibbled and kissed around her ear. "Sam..."

"Roger," she sighed back.

She heard a soft chuckle in her ear. "Newton's Third Law of Motion."

She continued kissing and nibbling on his neck, under his ear, and recited, "For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction."

"Remember that!" he said.

Before she had a chance to think, he pulled her fiercely to him, released his toehold on the bottom of the bunk, and launched them both off the floor.

"HANG ON!" he yelled, laughing as they flew. He flipped them mid-air, his bare feet connecting with a bulkhead and he shoved off more gently, bringing them to a gentle stop a foot above the bed.

It had happened so fast, Samantha didn't even have a chance to cry out.

"ROGER HEALEY!" she screamed, but not in anger. Roger, still gripping her tightly, moved his head and saw the laughter-tears moving away from her face, droplets in the air.

"I can't believe you DID THAT!" she couldn't stop laughing, it had been so FUN!

"Hey, watch the waterworks!"

They clung that way for a few moments so she could take it all in.

"Ever been in free-fall?"

"Just the vomit-comet, and what I experience in an X-302. Nothing like THIS!"

His eyes sparkled with joy. "This is going to be a FIRST tonight!"

"C'mere, you," he said, resuming the kissing and fondling from earlier. "Let me know the instant you're too dizzy or nauseous, okay?"

"Hmmm mmmm," she mumbled into his neck, her arms holding tightly around his back, her legs over his hips.

In such a position, Roger was realizing, they couldn't get the full benefit of touching and kissing. But that didn't seem to matter to another part of him.

Sam laughed as she brushed against him. He encouraged her by moving her carefully over him, her legs helping by alternately gripping and releasing him.

He slid into her that way, both still watching any sudden movements. He paused and looked in her eyes. "You okay?"

She'd closed her eyes, nodded her head.

He buried his face in her neck, alternately pulling her to him and moving her back, the rhythmic motion rocking them through the air.

"Roger."

He stopped.

"I can't do this, Roger," she said sadly. Her eyes were still closed, making the vertigo worse.

"Are you okay? Open your eyes, Sam. Closing them makes it worse, not better. You need to give your brain something to focus on, to see that you are NOT spinning around like you think you are!"

She complied and looked carefully around, not wanting to move her head too abruptly. He was right, it did feel better. She found a spot to focus on, and the phantom-spinning began to subside.

"You're not nauseous, are you?"

"No, I feel better already, you were right. But I can't continue with this," and she glanced down between them, locked together. She laughed at the absurdity, floating a foot about their bunk, linked together in such a fashion. She rested her head on his shoulder and took a few cleansing breaths.

Roger was starting to worry. What if he'd been premature in doing this, with her pregnant? She had insisted she felt fine, it was the rocking motion of their lovemaking that had done it. Wasn't it?

"You're SURE you're all right? Gravity should be back on shortly. I asked the Chief Engineer for thirty minutes."

She laughed, grateful for something else to think about. "So THAT'S why you insisted on going down there alone!"

He smiled, "Yep! He muttered as I was leaving something about 'Why are so many people asking for gravity to be shut down in their cabins?'"

She chuckled. "I guess others wanted to take advantage of one free night and experiment as well!"

He kissed her softly, not making too many moves. "I think we'll have to wait a year or so to give it another go."

Sam was regretful too. It would've been so much fun, but she couldn't enjoy it if she was overwhelmed with dizziness, bordering on nausea.

"Would it count if we STARTED in zero gee, but finished at Earth normal?" she wondered.

"Hmmmm, I don't know," he said, putting her head back on his shoulder and resting his head on hers. It felt good hanging here, mid-air, Sam wrapped around him. He closed his eyes to enhance the euphoric feel.

After a while, they felt a gentle tug and slowly, slowly, descended to the bunk under them, their discarded robes cushioning them.

Within thirty seconds, normal gravity had been restored. Roger lifted Sam off the robes and put the blankets over her, cimbing in next to her. She assumed her usual position, tucked under one arm, and put her arm across his chest.

"You're SURE you feel okay?" he asked once more.

She paused a moment. "Roger, I'm fine. Really." But she wasn't. The nausea was stronger with gravity for some reason. She swallowed against the lump in her throat, forced herself to relax.

I'm just reacting to the unexpected free-fall, she thought. This will pass.

Two hours later, she was in the bathroom throwing up.

Roger had followed her and held her torso while she continued. He felt the musles in her relax, finally, and helped her up.

She wavered for a moment and he took her under his arm to steady her. "You said you were all right!" He couldn't hide the anguish in his voice. It was all his fault!

She swished mouthwash around her tongue and teeth and spat out. "No, Roger, it wasn't the free fall, really, sweetheart. It got worse with gravity, not better."

She put her hand on her abdomen. "I think my free-ride with no morning sickness is over."

He settled her comfortably back into bed, and they both managed to sleep for several hours. Then she was up again at 0530, one and a half hours before they were to meet the Captain in the ring transport room.

As she continued to retch and heave in the bathroom, Roger rummaged around in her clothes and got her something comfortable to wear, grabbed her robe and slippers and brought them to her. She was swishing mouthwash again, the minty taste helping to soothe her burning stomach.

"Here, stand there," he ordered and proceeded to dress her. "You're going to the infirmary." He didn't leave any room for argument, and she followed him into the quiet corridor.

They passed a few crewmen on night duty, and entered the quiet infirmary.

The startled night nurse looked up to see two of the mission specialists in their pajamas standing at the door.

"May I help you with something, Major Healey?" she asked, moving to them. Colonel Carter didn't look too well.

He settled Samantha on a bed. "Yes, Lieutenant. Colonel Carter is nauseous and she's thrown up a few times last night and this morning. She's pregnant."

"Yes, sir, I'd heard that from the doctor when he was reviewing your team's files." She helped Sam lie down and began checking her vitals, testing her for any fluid imbalance as well. Dehydration was never good, but in early pregnancy it could be especially dangerous.

"Colonel, I'm going to start an IV drip to make sure your fluids and electrolytes stay balanced. Let me know how you feel in about ten minutes, all right? If you don't feel any better, I'll contact the physician."

Sam smiled at her and relaxed, closing her eyes.

Roger steered the nurse away from Sam so he could talk to her privately.

"Lieutenant, shouldn't you call the doctor NOW? She really doesn't look well!"

The nurse smiled at him sympathetically. "Your first baby, right, Major?"

"Well, yes, how did you know?"

"Because you're acting like most new fathers do. It's merely 'morning' sickness which can actually occur at any time, as in Colonel Carter's case."

The nurse wondered at the sudden blush moving over the Major's face.

Healey said, "Um, Lieutenant...it isn't just a case of morning sickness. There was something we were doing that led up to it."

Her eyebrows went up. "And that was?"

How was he going to say this? "We...we were making love in zero gee."

She stifled the laugh that threatened to escape. Oh my. That only made Roger's blush deeper.

"Major Healey, what were you THINKING? She didn't strain herself did she?"

"No, no, I made sure she didn't, I did all the work..." Oh God, did he just SAY that? "We didn't...she...she stopped it before it got too far, the motion..."

He was digging himself into this deeper and deeper he realized.

The nurse stared, the humor sparkling in her eyes. Poor guy. He thinks that triggered the vomiting and nausea.

She patted Roger on the arm. "Major, it wasn't your fault. She's far enough now that the hormones that are pouring into her body are starting their work, changing her. Pregnancy transforms a woman, some get morning sickness, some get it all day, some not at all. She just happened to get it during your little...exercise in freefall."

"You're certain?" he said, beginning to relax.

"Yes, sir, I'm certain. We'll let her finish the drip and see how she feels."

"Lieutenant, there is one more thing, and Colonel Carter is NOT going to be happy." He looked over at Sam, whose eyes were still closed. He pulled the nurse a little further away.

"She cannot go to the surface." He checked his watch. "We're supposed to be meeting the Captain in the ring transport room in about an hour. She can't go."

The nurse agreed wholeheartedly. They could not risk Samantha vomiting in her spacesuit if another wave of morning sickness hit her on the surface.

"I'll go talk to her," he told the nurse and went to Sam's side.

"Sam?"

She opened her eyes. She was fully awake; she'd just been relaxing while the drip did its work.

"Sam, I hate to tell you this, but you can't go to the surface. Not like this."

She sighed. "Yes, I know, I've already realized that. One of the worst things in the world, throwing up into your suit. Can't risk that, I know, Roger."

Whew, he thought. He had been prepared to argue with her. She's not stupid. She knows, even if she doesn't like it.

He kissed her softly on the forehead. "I'll go talk to the Captain, Teal'c and Daniel, and be back shortly, all right?"

She smiled. "Okay. I'll be lying here."


	19. SGC In the Blink of an Eye

SGC 01 SEP 2004 AM In the Blink of an Eye 

Jeannie went to Jack's open office door.

"Jack? Did you want to get breakfast?" she asked. He told her the night before to come get him when she awoke.

He smiled at her. "Sure, I was waiting for you. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I am fine, thank you. No sickness yet in the morning! I am hoping I am one of the lucky women who do not suffer so."

As they began to walk off, Jack heard his phone ring. "One moment, Jeannie," he said as he ran back for it.

"O'Neill...Sure, send it through." He covered the mouthpiece and called Jeannie back.

"Jeannie, it's Major Nelson!...One moment, Nelson, here she is." He handed her the phone.

"Anthony? Yes, I am fine, how are you? I know. I am sorry too, sweetheart. Yes, Jack has been very kind, he has shown me the information you and Dr. Jackson put together. Yes." She laughed at something he said. "Yes, I will ask him. One moment, darling."

She turned back to O'Neill, who was standing in the hallway in order to give her some privacy.

"Jack?"

He went back in, "Yes?"

"Anthony has asked me to show you something. If you could give me my Gifts, I will 'blink' him here!"

Jack smiled. This ought to be interesting. He removed the box from the safe and handed it to her. She took one of the items out, smiled once more at him and turned back to the phone.

"Are you ready, darling? You have everything you need with you? Okay, hang up, I will do it now."

She paused a moment to give him a chance to end the call from his end, then BLINK!

Nelson was in the office with O'Neill and Jeannie.

Without hesitation, Tony pulled Jeannie to him in a hug and gave her a quick kiss. He put his arm around her and turned to the General, smiling and saluting.

"Sir!"

O'Neill shook his head in wonder. You'd think he was being popped in from various places all the time! Then Jack remembered the beaming out from Endeavour. Thor told him Nelson and Healey handled the incident calmly, like it was no big surprise.

He looked at the Gift Jeannie was holding. A necklace of some sort. These were her cousin's former Gifts, so they had an almost masculine appearance to them. She'd mentioned that because he was an elder son, that his Gifts were far more powerful than her own. She, too, would be learning about them during the coming analysis!

Outwardly displaying equal calmness, like people popped into his office on a regular basis (goodness knows Thor popped HIM out of the office whenever it suited the Supreme Commander,) Jack said, "So, Nelson, your wife and I had an amazing day yesterday." He looked at Jeannie, a sparkle in his brown eyes.

"Do you want to tell him?"

She laughed and turned to Tony. "Yes, Anthony, we have discovered something."

She turned once more to the General, then back to her husband. "It seems that Jack and I are family!"

"WHAT?" came the startled reply.

"He was looking at my Gifts, and he activated one! I told him only someone in my own family is able to do that. So somewhere, who knows how long ago, Jack and I share a common ancestor. That is why I am calling him 'Jack,' because we are cousins!"

He smiled at the General and said, "Well, sir, welcome to the family! That is truly incredible! Do we have any idea when General Carter is to arrive?"

"No, unfortunately. When contacting him it can take hours or days for him to get here. I just hope he's here before the sixth, or the wedding may be postponed. He'd hate to miss his only daughter's wedding!"

"Of course. Any idea when the Prometheus is due back? Needless to say, I'm excited about seeing her for the first time!"

"ETA is 0900 on Friday. Plenty of time for everyone to work on wedding stuff, since it's just going to be a simple affair at my place." He turned to Jeannie. "In the meantime, Jeannie, how about we put all this back into the safe, and we can get that breakfast. I'll give Nelson here a chance to put his gear away, and then we'll put him to work."

He grinned at Tony. "Let me introduce you to the X-302 today, Nelson!"

And this time, he'd remember he was flying with an astronaut and Top Gun pilot.

(Next: Major Healey leads the landing team to the surface of Titan.)


	20. From Titan to Earth

01 SEP 2004 From Titan to Earth 

Chapter 01.1 0630

Captain Pendergast looked up from his breakfast to see Major Healey standing there. The Captain didn't say anything, merely raised his eyebrows, surprised to have been disturbed.

"Excuse me, Captain, for interrupting you, but something's come up."

The Captain motioned for Roger to take a seat. "What's going on, Major?"

"Colonel Carter won't be able to go to the surface this morning," he said. "She's um...she's got morning sickness, sir, we can't risk her being sick in her suit. Pardon me for such talk at the table."

Pendergast waved such concern away. "No, you're right, Major, we certainly can't let her go down now. She can keep in contact with your landing team from the Bridge then, co-ordinating the data coming in and tracking everyone's locations. As senior officer, you'll lead the landing team."

"Yes, sir," he replied. He was excited about being in command, but disappointed Samantha couldn't do it. He respected her as a commander, and enjoyed seeing her work. Roger wasn't new to command, of course, but it had been a while since he had been in such a role.

The training they had finished over the last three weeks had brought back much of the style and technique he'd learned in Officers Candidate School so many years ago. He'd had the good examples of Samantha, General O'Neill and General Carter recently, so he was confident he would do a good job.

"Meet with Dr. Jackson and Teal'c to go over any last details they would have discussed with Colonel Carter. I'll give you an extra hour, and we'll meet in the ring room at 0830."

Roger stood and saluted, "Yes, sir," and went to locate Daniel and Teal'c.

The two were entering the mess as Roger was leaving. He stopped them and smiled, "Well, gentlmen, looks like I'll be leading the landing team."

Daniel looked at Teal'c, then back to Roger. "What? Is Sam okay?"

"She's fine, Daniel, just fine. Her morning sickness decided to kick in last night at the--ahem--most inopportune time," and he winked.

Daniel smiled, but he could sympathize with how she'd feel. "Talk about bad timing! She's in the infirmary?"

"Yes, but probably not for long. The nurse was confident just giving her a drip to make sure her fluids stay balanced was enough. But let's go see her, I told her I'd talk to the Captain and find you two and come right back."

He relayed to them what the Captain said on the way. "We'll be meeting in the ring room at 0830, so let your team know, Daniel. We can talk with Sam about anything she needs us to know. I don't anticipate any problems, though. You and your team will know what to do. The main thing is to keep in visual contact, but you know that. Teal'c and I can take the chance to explore the vicinity in the meantime."

Teal'c said, "From the images I have seen, it looks fascinating. I look forward to exploring it with someone of your planetary knowledge, Major Healey."

Roger couldn't contain his excitement. He'd probably never cease to be excited when stepping foot on a new world, planet or moon, didn't matter. "I know, Teal'c, I'm going to have to pay attention, since I'm in command! On the planet I went to with SG-9 on my birthday, Major Gregory had to practically drag me to the Gate, I was so engrossed in my research!"

To be the first manned landing on Titan was more exciting than when he'd gone to Earth's own moon. Titan was like a miniature planet, with an atmosphere, seismic activity, the works!

Sam was sitting up reading a book when the men returned.

Roger gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling, Sam?"

She smiled at him and her team mates. "Just fine, fine. Well enough to go with you guys, but I know that's impossible." She sighed, her disappointment obvious.

Roger sat next to her and put his arm around her. "You'll be our CAPCOM, okay? Captain said you'll be the contact point for us."

Roger looked Daniel and Teal'c over and turned to Sam. "Anything about these two I should know about before we head down? A coupla malcontents?"

"They'll give you nothing but grief, yeah," she said, smiling at her two friends.

Daniel smiled and said, "Well, Sam, you seem to be doing okay. I'm going to go meet with the team, tell them we'll be delayed an hour. Seeing how fast this ship can get us back home, we should be able to get a lot done before we head home Friday morning!"

Friday morning arrived too quickly for Daniel and Roger. They had had so much fun on the surface of Titan, they were reluctant to leave. But they had a schedule to make, and Roger and Sam had a wedding to plan. Roger trusted they would not have to do too much; that's what Tony and Jeannie were for!

Roger was at the helm once more, going through final departure procedures with the department heads. Samantha was in the conference room with Daniel, Teal'c, Daniel's team of assistants and Captain Pendergast, reviewing the data that were collected both on the surface and through the ship's sensors. They'd had an excellent opportunity to study Saturn up-close and how the gas giant and its moons interacted.

Fortunately, the radiation belts around Saturn were miniscule compared to Jupiter's gargantuan magnetosphere. The data collected, compared to that known from other Solar planets, would be quite valuable for the future of intra-system travel the public way. Roger now had that data, as well as the Healey Volcano data and what he gathered on off-world missions with SG-9, to keep him occupied for the next several years. He saw it as job security.

"Healey to Captain Pendergast."

The Captain flipped the intercom, "Pendergast here."

"Sir, all department heads report ready for maximum intrasystem cruising speed. Navigation has the course locked in, ready to leave on your order."

"Very good, Healey, let's get underway."

Roger couldn't disguise the excitement. "Yes, sir!" Now he got to DOCK the ship! In only about an hour and a half. The speed with which this ship traveled still amazed him. I have GOT to be there when Tony learns of this ship, he thought. It'll be my turn to watch him be amazed!

Once they were underway, Roger sought out Samantha.

"How are you feeling?"

She held her stomach and belched softly to herself. "Burning. Sore."

"Thank goodness for inertial dampeners, huh?" He put his arm around her, wishing he could take some of the misery away but could not. He handed her a piece of mint gum. "Here, the nurse said this might help if it gets too bad."

She slowly chewed it to let the mint flavor soothe her throat and stomach. "Yes, it seems to help, thanks Roger."

They sat and talked quietly about the coming wedding and barbecue for most of the journey home, looking out a viewport. They saw Mars slide by. "Oops, that's my signal. I'll get this baby in her hanger bay and we'll go find something nice and soothing for you!"

She called to him, "Are you sure you know how to dock this beast?" She winked to show she was kidding. He turned and gave her a small salute, "Yes, ma'am, Colonel Carter!"

She laughed as he walked away. She watched him until he'd turned a corner, and shook her head, smiling. She still couldn't believe how lucky she'd been, learning about the REAL Roger Healey, once she got through the silliness and the facade he usually presented.

That's all in the past, she thought happily as she walked to the Bridge herself. She couldn't miss him docking the ship for the first time, just as she hadn't wanted to miss his first launch.

She took a seat close enough to watch Roger, but not disturb him. He was in that other place again that he went when he was concentrating, and she didn't want to interfere. His hands moved with lightning speed across the board, as he was co-ordinating the final approach to Earth with both internal crew and the crew on the ground in Colorado.

Shuttle or the Prometheus, she thought, he takes it all so very seriously. As he should, of course. She delighted in watching him in "astronaut" mode as he called it. No wonder he had piloted the Endeavour so often, he has such a feel for the craft he flies!

Roger was enjoying himself immensely. So different re-entering the Earth's atmosphere than in a shuttle! With Prometheus, he could hit Earth's blanket of air at a different speed and angle, the outer hull heating up from friction, but not resembling an almost out-of-control fireball. He maintained control of her as he homed in on the beacon coming from the airfield that housed the BC-303.

Visual and instruments both confirmed their final approach. The "field" opened once more to receive the ship, and Roger very slowly and carefully lowered her in. Normal gravity had already been restored, and the ship gave a soft bump and shudder as she settled onto the caissons and the docking clamps engaged. He paused a couple seconds more, just in case, and felt nothing. He looked up to see every eye on the Bridge on him.

He blushed from the scrutiny. He hadn't realized everyone had been watching him!

The Captain led the crew on the Bridge in a round of applause. Roger didn't think he could, but he blushed even more. He'd landed before, of course, but not with such an audience watching!

The Captain approached him, hand out. "Excellent landing, Major, excellent. Smoothest landing I've ever seen for a first-timer!"

Roger stood and shook the Captain's hand. "Thank you, sir, it was a pleasure! So different from the shuttles!"

Everyone laughed at the comparison. The Captain frowned, and said, "Now, people, we can't disrespect the NASA space shuttle and ISS projects, that produced such fine pilots as Major Healey here!"

"And Major Nelson," Roger reminded him. "And many other astronauts."

The Captain smiled at him, "Yes, of course, Major Nelson and the others. I don't know where Earth would be, now, if not for the space program all these years!"

He turned to his command console and opened the P.A. "All hands, after all is secured, stand down for the next four hours, go take a little break. Crew debriefing at 1500."

The Bridge crew took him for his word. They finished their final arrival procedures and were anxious to get outside. It had been a good cruise, very relaxed compared to some trips they'd had, but they were excited about being home.

Sam had gone to their cabin to retrieve their personal items and waited for Roger as he locked the helm.

Teal'c and Daniel were waiting for them at the exit, bags in hand.

They had a surprise on the other side of the door that led to the elevator up.

General Carter, Tony and Jeannie Nelson and General O'Neill were waiting for them.


	21. Jacob and Selmak

01 SEP 2004 Jacob and Selmak 

Chapter 01.02

"DAD!" Samantha said, hugging her father to her. She glanced at O'Neill, who shook his head "No." Good, he hadn't said anything. She was confident he wouldn't, but she had to be sure.

Roger hugged Tony and Jeannie to him, and looked expectantly at O'Neill. Was this it? Was he going to get to show Tony around?

O'Neill nodded his head this time, smiling. He didn't want to miss ANY of this! The ship, the wedding, the baby! This was going to be a fun morning.

After the welcome home hugs were delivered, Roger put his arms around Tony and Jeannie.

"Tone, are you ready to see what I just landed?" His excitement was contagious and Tony could barely contain himself.

Imitating how Samantha had presented the BC-303 to him, Roger held the door open and signaled Tony to come forward. The look on his best friend's face did NOT disappoint him!

Roger gave Tony a quick tour of the ship. Not nearly as detailed as both men wanted, but that would take at least a day to go over. The two men were aware of their ladies walking around following them, and after a time, Tony and Roger relented. Sam and Jeannie both looked tired.

Tony took Jeannie by the arm and let her lean against him as the group returned to the elevator. Sam relaxed on Roger's arm and shoulder, drawing comfort from him there. Jacob was concerned.

"Sammy? Are you okay? You look beat!"

She straightened up. "Yeah, Dad, of course. Little tired is all."

He walked along her other side, ready to take that arm. "You'll have to tell me all about Titan, Sam, how was it?"

She looked at Roger, then back to her father. "Actually, Dad, I didn't go to the surface. Roger lead the landing team."

Jacob was surprised. "He did? So soon after training?"

"He was the senior officer, and he does have command experience, Dad, and most importantly the most experience working in a hostile environment."

"Yes, yes, of course. My apologies, Roger."

Roger smiled as they got to the door to the elevator breezeway. "No problem, sir. It was exciting. I have to admit I hadn't commanded in a while. Tony here was always the mission commander, and me the second and Pilot."

Tony turned to look behind him at the three and smiled at Roger. "I'm sure you did a great job, Roj!"

"Of course I did, I had the best teaching me! What with Sam, General Carter and General O'Neill giving me tips!"

"It's 'Jacob,' Roger," the older man reminded him, smiling. "Why weren't you leading it, Sam?"

"I got...space sick, Dad. I'm almost embarassed to admit it!"

O'Neill checked his watch as the elevator arrived. "It's almost 1230, let's go grab some lunch before we head back to the SGC. Jacob and Jeannie have had a chance to do a prelim study on the devices, and you two can debrief us on what happened."

Stepping out into the fresh air made Jeannie and Samantha both feel better immediately. Tony and Jeannie, and Roger and Samantha, were walking behind O'Neill and Carter. Jacob turned around to look back at them.

"You ladies are really worn out, what's wrong?"

Sam looked at Roger, Roger at Sam. It was time to break the news.

Roger leaned forward and kissed her cheek, and whispered, "I'll do this."

He went to face Jacob. "Well, General Carter, sir... I have asked Samantha to do me the honor of being my wife, and she said yes. And it would please us both if we have your blessing. Sir."

WHAT? Selmak screamed in Jacob's mind. Jacob did the same out loud.

"WHAT?" He turned to pull Samantha to him, tucking her under his arm, shaking Roger's hand with the other. "That's WONDERFUL, Roger! Of course you have our blessings!" He kissed his daughter on the cheek, overjoyed at the happiness he read on her face, in her eyes.

Sam's eyes filled with tears at the joy on her father's face, in his voice. She wiped her eyes against his shoulder and looked up at him, pulling back a little to address him.

"Dad, there's something else." She looked at Jack, Daniel and Teal'c, then to Tony and Jeannie, and finally to Roger. "Dad, Roger and I are going to have a BABY!"

Jacob was about to exclaim when Selmak finally demanded to come forth. There was little Jacob could do about it when Selmak got this way.

Selmak said through his host, "Samantha, you cannot believe how happy Jacob and I are about this. About the wedding and the coming child." He turned to Roger.

Roger had had time, now, to be used to the idea of Selmak in Jacob's body and mind, and it didn't phase him in the least. "Major Healey...Roger...I am very pleased Samantha has found someone like you. We are both proud to count you in our family."

"Thank you, sir, the honor is mine." He understood how the Tok'ra thought now. Honor and respect were both important traits to them, as they were to him and Tony.

Jacob kicked Selmak mentally and demanded to be heard. "Sammy! Sorry about Selmak, he was insisting that this was coming soon, he knew it! Glad I don't have to owe myself money from a lost bet!"

Everyone laughed at that possibility. Jack finally came forth, grinning ear to ear, as he spoke to Jacob. "I made Samantha PROMISE not to tell you until I was there, Jacob! Sorry we couldn't spill the beans, but I wasn't going to miss this for anything!"

"Let's get to lunch, Roger, I think I'm finally ready to eat something."

(More soon. FYI: Jeannie and Samantha are certainly not weak women, having a fit of the vapors. Fatigue, sometimes severe, is a sign of early pregnancy, often manifesting before the woman even knows she's pregnant. They'll be feeling better.)


	22. Debriefing

(Timeline adjustment. The previous two chapters had the wrong date. It's Friday, September 3, 2004, the day the Prometheus returns to Earth)

03 SEP 2004 Chapter 03.03 Debriefing 

The small crowd invaded a favorite family restaurant in order to give Samantha and Jeannie a wide variety of foods from which to choose. The two women learned that vanilla ice cream with a smattering of chocolate did not bother their sour stomachs, and indulged in the sweet treat after a healthy lunch.

O'Neill smiled, watching Tony, Roger and Jacob/Selmak fuss over the two gravid women. Selmak was coming forth every few minutes, as excited about the coming child as Jacob. Samantha was enjoying the attention from her father and his symbiont, although she had to reassure them almost constantly that she was doing just fine, she was only about two weeks along! Roger and Jacob/Selmak could not continue fussing for the next nine months she pointed out.

Jeannie, too, was about two weeks. It really was the lightning, she and Samantha had realized. That required some research into the phenomena of thunderstorms Sam the physicist decided. She'd talk to Roger about that later, with him being so familiar with Florida weather patterns.

They finished their lunches and returned to Stargate Command.

Before they went their separate ways, O'Neill looked at his watch. "Debriefing in an hour and a half, folks. We want to see what you all learned these past few days!"

The people who'd gone to Titan shook their heads and proceeded to their labs to crunch data for presentation to the Generals. Tony and Jeannie tagged along to see if they could help in any way.

Tony looked over Roger's shoulder at some of the data they'd collected, and whistled softly. "Roj, I wish I could've gone! That must have been amazing!"

Roger sighed, "Yeah, Tone, I missed you so much. Going to the surface without you was just wrong. You should have seen it! The whole place really IS orange, from the interaction of the atmosphere with the land." He patted Tony on the shoulder. "There'll be many other trips on the Prometheus, I'm sure! With YOU Piloting next time, maybe!"

"I don't know about that, Roj, you're the Pilot of our team! I'm sure O'Neill, Hammond, Pendergast and the others will find something useful for me to do."

Jeannie went to Daniel's office and lab to see if she could help in any way. She had more knowledge of what he may've found in the ruins than she would of the scientific data collected from Titan and Saturn.

"Dr. Jackson? Is there something I may help you with before the debriefing?"

Daniel looked up to see her in the doorway. "Sure, Jeannie, come here." He motioned her to come look at the images his team had taken. "I've got well over two hundred of these. Pick through them and see if anything looks familiar to you. I suspect what the Captain said is true, that this was an outpost of Ra's, when he was in Egypt, maybe you can find some clues as well."

She smiled, glad she could be of some help. Until Jacob/Selmak had arrived, she was feeling particularly useless at the SGC, not trained to do anything specific. Jacob/Selmak had proven she had more knowledge than she'd realized when she began describing her Gifts to them. They asked relevant and probing questions, drawing more information from her. Their interrogation served to boost her confidence as well, proving to herself that she really DID know something of use to these people.

The notes that she and the General had put together were ready for their debriefing.

Daniel smiled back at her as she began to carefully peruse each image. After about twenty minutes, she spoke up.

"Dr. Jackson, this looks familiar to me." She handed an image of a clear hieroglyph to Daniel.

"Hmmm, 'watchtower,'" he read. He found the images that adjoined this one, all clearly marked and labeled to keep in the proper sequence.

He pieced the images together on the big worktable, reading the hieroglyphs in the proper sequence. "Jeannie, I think you may've found what we were looking for! Look along here," and he pointed. "It's saying that this WAS an outpost of Ra's! Very good catch!"

Jeannie blushed at the compliment. "Oh, I am sure you would have seen it eventually."

Daniel put the information with the other data he was compiling, forming a nice neat report folder Jack was so fond of. Their homework was done!

The two returned to Samantha's lab, where Tony, Roger, Sam and Teal'c were still working. Roger had given Teal'c some of the data they'd collected while on the surface, and told him unusual readings to look for. He'd given similar information to Tony on data collected from Saturn.

"You guys almost ready? Jeannie and I are DONE," he said, smiling from the doorway.

"Shush, you," Roger said, concentrating on his records.

"What information did you discover, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked, the curiosity in his voice.

"Oh, no, not till the debriefing." He put his hand on Jeannie's shoulder. "Jeannie found what I was looking for, a hieroglyph from a sequence one of the assistants must've have filmed!"

She smiled when everyone looked at her, especially Tony. She could see how proud he was of her help.

"That's great, Jeannie!" Roger said, looking up from his readouts. "That knowledge, and the knowledge of your Gifts, will be a tremendous help to both the Tau'ri and the Tok'ra! Did you and General Carter find out some significant information from your analyses?"

It was her turn to admonish. "Oh, no, Roger, not until the debriefing, like Dr. Jackson said!"

Generals Carter and O'Neill were in the main conference room when SG-1, Healey, Nelson and Jeannie came in.

"Cool, let's get this started. Who wants to go first?"

They all looked at each other. Sam stood up. "I'll start first, General, since I've got the most 'boring' information. Better to deliver it while everyone's still awake!"

Jack smiled, understanding her meaning. She knew him so well. Knew that the dry scientific numbers would bore him to tears or sleep within minutes. "Sure, Carter, you start."

She set some graphs and other charts on the whiteboard holder. "Major Healey will discuss his findings from Titan, so I'll go over what we learned of Saturn."

The data she presented fascinated her, but she knew it would bore the others, so she tried to keep it interesting. She discussed the weather patterns, including incredible lightning displays, the radiation belts, the Rings, and other phenomena of the gaseous planet.

Roger took over after Samantha sat down. He went over similar data, but included 'geo'-logical activity of the huge moon. Being so close to Saturn and to the many other moons of various sizes, the tidal stresses were complicated.

"No obvious active volcanoes, like there are on Jupiter's moon of Io, but from observing the nearby landmasses there was evidence of not only seismic activity but erosion as well. Titan apparently has its own unique weather patterns." He switched to another chart of the moon, showing the lines of the radiation belt. "Having a radiation belt, not unlike our Van Allen belts on Earth, is indicative that Titan has a liquid core!"

That information excited Roger, but most in the conference room did not know the significance. Oh well, Roger thought. It was just an interesting fact, not relevant to what they were trying to learn today. He and Samantha were going over the physical nature of the Saturn system, but it was the ruins that had led them there in the first place that intrigued everyone.

Roger took his notes and charts down, and looked expectantly at everyone. "Any questions?" He paused a moment. Apparently not. He indicated to Daniel that it was his turn, and everyone perked up, not wanting to miss a thing.

Daniel put the poster he'd pieced together of the images on the whiteboard holder, showing the sequence of hieroglyphs.

"This is what we were looking for, folks, and Mrs. Nelson found it!" He smiled at Jeannie as everyone looked at her, congratulating her. She blushes so prettily, Tony thought, looking at his bride proudly.

Daniel used the pointer to indicate the sequence in which to read the symbols. "This is basically saying it's an outpost of Ra's, a listening post and a 'watch tower.' I suspect he'd have a contingent of his Jaffa here at any given moment, monitoring any possible traffic in and out of the solar system. I'm willing to wager, if we tracked the movements of the planetary bodies back then, that there would be a similar outpost on the opposite side of the Sun, doing the same thing."

O'Neill finally spoke up. "Was there any evidence of useable technology in the ruins?"

"No, the place was nothing but structures left behind, like it had been gutted. Maybe by another system lord after Ra was ousted, or maybe he told his Jaffa to pack it all up and get the heck outta Dodge."

Chuckles passed around the room as people thought of what that exodus must have been like all those hundreds of years ago. It was a source of pride to the Tau'ri that they had thrown off their Goa'uld 'masters' early on, even if the Goa'uld continued to use them for slave and Jaffa stock for thousands of years.

Daniel looked around, to see if there were any other questions. "Speaking of technology, I believe it's Jeannie's and Jacob's turn now and what they've learned of the Gifts."

Jeannie looked expectantly at Jacob. She certainly didn't wish to speak in front of everyone, if she could help it! Jacob smiled at her and went to the display board, where her box of Gifts waited. He began to take the unusual pieces out.

"Jeannie and I, while the ship was gone, did our own little experiments with her Gifts," he said, setting each piece down on the table for all to see. "To be safe, we used the underground bunker nearby, 300 feet into the ground. These being new Gifts to Jeannie, she wasn't entirely sure herself what they could do. She gave me a demonstration of what she'd done for many years, for and with Major Nelson, and it was truly amazing."

Tony and Jeannie looked significantly at one another, but said nothing.

"After her demonstration, I can understand why two intelligent men like Nelson and Healey would think it was 'magic!'" He smiled at the two astronauts when everyone chuckled. Magic. Right.

Jeannie's fair cheeks blushed red. She was embarassed on how she'd fooled her "Master" for so many years, and rather glad it had all finally come out into the open. Her cousin Yusel had actually done her a favor by his abduction, since it led them all here today! She didn't have to hide or be sneaky about it any longer, to live in Tony's modern-day world as she'd wanted.

She looked up shyly once more, Anthony's eyes still upon her. He was looking so intensely at her, from across the table. What? she wondered.

What? came the thought back in her mind, with the feel of Tony in it.

What? bounced again between them. Their eyes went wide as they stared.

Jeannie? came his thought.

Anthony? she thought back.

They were unaware of anyone in the room, this interchange happening almost instaneously, at the speed of thought.

Jeannie, you can hear my thoughts?

Yes, Anthony, how is this possible? He sensed her confusion, she sensed his excitement.

They both looked at her Gifts, still lying on the table in front of General Carter. Some of them were emitting a soft glow, and one was humming quietly.

Jacob looked at them in surprise, then at Jeannie.

As she glanced at her Gifts, her concentration broken, they stopped their unusual display.

"Now what was THAT all about?" O'Neill exclaimed. "How did they just start doing that? Jacob?"

"I don't know, Jack! As you saw, nobody was touching them!"

Tony stood and moved around the table to draw Jeannie up into his arms, wrapping his arms around her waist, looking into her eyes once more. Perhaps touching would make the mind contact stronger, he thought.

Jeannie?

Yes, Anthony, she thought, smiling up at him, losing herself in his brilliant blue eyes as she always did. They'd again forgotten everyone in the room during this little exchange.

How..How is this possible? Without your Gifts, you are 'normal' as Roger and I and everyone else!

He sensed her confusion, saw it in her face and eyes. I do not know, Anthony. Perhaps it is something to do with the Gifts I inherited from Yusel? Maybe they affect me even when I am not touching them.

Maybe...he was unsure, but began again...maybe there IS something 'magic' about you?

He felt her humor and joy, as she thought, Let us find out!

She did her traditional blink...and they were gone!


	23. There Really IS Something About Jeannie

03 SEP 2004 Friday 

Chapter 03.04 There Really IS Something About Jeannie

Jeannie and Tony materialized in their temporary quarters.

"HOW in the world did that happen, Jeannie?" He was amazed, but not too amazed. This was par for the course as far as his life had gone many years. He was more used to her doing such unexpected things than the idea that it had been Ancient technology all this time. But how were they going to explain it to the Generals, SG-1 and the President?

"I honestly do not know, Anthony. Perhaps if I can talk to Hadji, I can find out. Or with my mother. Maybe there are things about our people I do not know yet, having been separated from them for so long. Remember, when you found me, I had been in my bottle for many hundreds of years! And I am very young compared to our Elders."

He thought for a few moments, rubbing his jaw as he concentrated. "So perhaps we don't know all there is to know about your people! We were making assumptions that we felt were true, thinking your people were merely direct descendants of the Ancients who'd remained on Earth, handing down their technology!"

They both realized how erroneous those assumptions really had been. They were beginning, via their mind contact, to realize the bond that had begun forming after P2X-899.

He took her into his arms and kissed her deeply, enjoying the privacy of the others not knowing where they'd gone. He smiled at her as he pulled back.

"Can you blink us back to the room? Maybe it was you being close to your Gifts that did it."

"I will try!" She concentrated on Roger, knowing she would go wherever he was. They were gone again.

Everyone jumped as they popped back into the room. Roger smiled at them both, going to them, putting a hand on each one's shoulder.

"You two...I am stunned, Jeannie, how'd you do that?"

She laughed at her friend, the joy evident in her face, "I do not KNOW, Roger! I told Anthony I was as surprised as he and everyone else."

She looked at Jack, then Daniel. "I think this is something Dr. Jackson and I will have to explore even more, perhaps during Samantha's time away from the Chaapa'ai."

Daniel didn't know what to think. He had never seen such a display, of course, and had assumed along with everyone else (including Jeannie) that it was the Gifts, merely Ancient technology. A djinn? He knew the legends of the djinn went down through thousands of years, from Sumer and Mesopotamia, what is now modern-day Iraq, the cradle of civilization. He also knew that most, if not all, legends and myths had some small seed of truth in them, embellished and changed as the centuries wore on by oral and written tradition. Look how they were learning many 'gods' were actually Goa'uld, who had lived on Earth and interacted with the Tau'ri!

"Jack, this could definitely keep me busy for nine months or so. This and what we found on Titan! Sam can work on her data, and Teal'c can work with Jeannie and me while we research this, perhaps finding some way to get to Iraq now that things are a bit calmer there." He looked at Teal'c to be sure he wasn't pre-empting any plans the man had made for Carter's hiatus from the Stargate.

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson, I would find such research with you and Mrs. Nelson to be most intriguing. If it is all right with General O'Neill, perhaps you two can begin that, and I can take some weeks to visit Chulak and my son before you are ready to go to Iraq."

O'Neill nodded his head. "Excellent. So we all have tasks we can do while Carter's restricted to Earth. Very good."

He turned to Jacob/Selmak. "Is this something of significance to the Tok'ra, Jacob? You can remain here, if the Council does not need you immediately, and work with Daniel and Jeannie. Maybe work more with the devices, now that this new information is in."

Selmak spoke through Jacob. "Yes, General, we would be very interested in remaining. This ability Mrs. Nelson has displayed is unique in our memories! Especially since to all appearances, she is of the Tau'ri. Perhaps your own Ancient genes would bear more investigating."

Jack hadn't thought of that! He knew Jeannie was more of a direct descendant, but he also knew he and she were related in the distant past. Perhaps he...Naw, that's impossible, O'Neill! he thought. But the wonder and the curiosity were there. He definitely wanted to know more!

Jack jotted it all down on his notepad. "So, to cap it up, let's see who's doing what while Carter is on limited duty. Healey?"

"Yes, sir. I've got plenty of work to keep me busy for the next several years, but of course, my first priority is with SG-9. When I am not on off-world missions with my team, I have the data from Saturn and Titan to work on, and of course my volcano. And assisting Colonel Carter as necessary." He smiled at Sam, then her father. "And I'm anxious to work with the Tok'ra on planetary surveys, if they'll need me."

"Very good," he said, noting that down. "Daniel and Jeannie will be busy working on the whole Gifts and djinn research. Teal'c will be visiting his son and Chulak for a while. A month or so, T?"

"Yes, General, that should be enough time. I am anxious to speak with Master Bra'tac about Ray'ac's Warrior training. And return in time to help Daniel Jackson and Mrs. Nelson."

Jack looked at Jacob. "And you'll be loitering around for a while, to help, and to give your daughter away in a few days."

Jacob laughed, "Most certainly. AND I'll be hanging around in about eight months. I am NOT going to miss the birth of my grandbaby! Expect me to be underfoot then, Jack."

"Will do."

Jack looked at Tony. "Now, Major Nelson, on to you."

Tony smiled. "Yes, sir?"

Jack nodded in Roger's direction. "Seeing as Major Healey just completed his training, perhaps he and Colonel Carter can go over the same process with you. You'll be going in a slightly different direction, as I mentioned before, training on the X-302 and BC-303. General Hammond and I, and Captain Pendergast, are going to go over your complete NASA file to get an idea of where you are in your skills, training and experience. But in the meantime, seeing as you're not OFFICIALLY assigned to the SGC until the 7th of September, you're pretty much on leave until then. Enjoy it while you can."

"Yes, sir, that I'll do. Jeannie and I have a wedding to plan for the next happy couple!"

Everyone started chattering at the mention of the upcoming nuptials, so Jack dismissed them all for the long weekend. Tuesday was a fine day to begin all these new tasks, it was time to have some FUN!


	24. A Bar Called O'Malley's

03 SEP 2004 Friday 

Chapter 03.05 A Bar Called O'Malley's

Everybody was in a convivial mood as they poured out of the mountain entrance to the SGC at the end of the day shift. No worlds to save, aliens to battle, fires to put out. A light staff was left on duty for the long weekend, people who'd volunteered (and wanted the holiday pay!)

The group from the main conference room naturally gravitated to General O'Neill, confident he wouldn't want to start the long weekend simply by going home.

Jack turned to see everybody looking at him expectantly.

He laughed. "You folks are a sight to see, don't you have homes? Can't we ever leave one another?"

"NO!" some yelled, laughing.

"Well I'M heading for O'Malley's, anyone who wants to can join me!"

They all wanted to. Roger, Tony and Jeannie followed Samantha to her car, Daniel and Teal'c went in Daniel's and Jacob followed O'Neill to his car.

O'Neill wasn't the only one with O'Malley's on his mind. Many SGC personnel just released for the weekend had made their way to the popular bar as well. Several saw Jack's entourage come in and waved, calling out for them to come sit and have a cold one.

Jack waved in acknowledgement but they were led to their own table. He greeted people as they made their way through the crowd.

Jacob looked around and smiled. This reminded him of his earlier days of clubbing with George Hammond. It was fun to be at a nice establishment again, with friends and family along.

The waitress was alert to their entrance and quickly got the orders for food and drink. They were all in very good spirits, although careful of what they could discuss. Unfortunately, it wasn't ONLY SGC personnel, so they had to be guarded in their conversations. They could retire to someone's house later on to rehash the last week, both the trip to Titan and what Jack, Jeannie, Jacob and Tony had done at the SGC.

Roger leaned over to Tony, talking in a muted whisper, "So? Did you get to see the X-302 yet?"

"Oh my GOD, Roger, it was incredible!" Tony said enthusiastically. "O'Neill took us for quite a spin!"

Roger laughed. Now that Tony was joining the SGC, he could talk to him freely about what he could not say in Florida. He was so glad there were no barriers between them once more, both having the same "Most Secret" clearance.

Roger said even more quietly, so nobody at the table could hear, "Did he conveniently forget to turn on the inertial dampeners?"

Tony laughed. "No, he turned them on. He 'fessed up to what happened between you two and your little joyride! He wasn't going to make that mistake again!"

"Yeah, they've got all this and the Stargate, and two lowly astronauts can pull more gee's than they can," Roger whispered, the pride in his voice unmistakeable.

"Here, here," Tony said, out loud, holding his water glass in a toast to Roger. Roger echoed the toast and they laughed.

Sam looked at them both, wondering what they'd been whispering about. Jeannie said how they go into this type of almost-silent communication where even she cannot understand them, and she was right. Sam, although possessing excellent hearing, hadn't heard a word.

She grinned at Roger's smiling face. "Okay, what are you two discussing?"

"Nothing, nothing," Roger said innocently enough.

"Hmmm mmmm..." Sam was dubious. She looked at Jeannie on the other side of Tony. "What are they talking about?"

Jeannie couldn't pick up what Tony was thinking so easily. Apparently he and she both had to be concentrating, and he was clamming up, not saying a word. Mr. Innocent I and II, Sam thought. She stood and motioned to Jeannie to sit with her between the two men, effectively busting them up. She sat between Tony and Jeannie.

"So."

"Yes?" Tony asked, smiling.

"What's the plan for the wedding?"

"Chaos, panic and mayhem."

Everyone at the table laughed. They'd seen Samantha's musical chairs and were wondering what she was going to say and do next.

O'Neill piped in, "Now, Carter, you leave that in our good hands. Nelson, Jeannie, Jacob and I will have it all worked out."

"What are we, chopped liver?" Daniel demanded. "What do we get to do for Sam and Roger?"

"Be there, that's what, now quiet."

"Right."

Tony turned to face Roger, Samantha in between. "Roj, you two have one job: Get what you're going to wear this weekend. Suitable for a summer barbecue. And that's it. You two took care of us at the beach, now it's our turn in Colorado!"

Roger had to protest. "Okay, but we need to at least talk to the minister, don't we? About our vows? And the music, I need to talk to Samantha about the music, the first dance, all that traditional stuff!"

"Okay, you can meet with the minister on Sunday, and you two talk about the music," he winked at Roger. He knew what Roger meant about the music. Samantha did not, but she wasn't concerned, thinking she knew what he was talking about.

She patted Roger on the hand. "Honey, this isn't really going to be typical and traditional, after all. Tony's your Best Man, and Jeannie will be with me, but what about all my other friends? I want Daniel, Teal'c and--if you don't mind, sir--General O'Neill up there too. And my father will give me away, right, Dad? That's at least traditional, although pretty old-fashioned."

Roger turned his hand over to take hers and kissed it gently, his eyes smiling at her. "Samantha, I may be a cut-up in many ways, but the ceremony itself will be most sincere, as sincere as I was when I asked your father for his blessing on our marriage."

His kiss had the desired effect, and she lost herself in his gaze, forgetting everyone at the table who were watching the two closely.

He really is devoted and in love, Jacob, Selmak thought to his host.

Jacob sighed happily, Yes, she has finally found someone worthy of her, who truly understands her and can identify with her.

Roger and Samantha sat back as the servers arrived with food and drink. Samantha and Jeannie had opted for sparkling apple juice, fun but non-alcoholic, and the rest of the table got their drinks started.

After everyone had been served, Jacob felt it necessary to call for a little toast. He stood up and held up his glass.

"To long journeys and safe returns, and to the long journey of a lifetime together for my little girl and Major Healey."

"Here, here!" everyone repeated and clinked their glasses.

People at surrounding tables also cheered, causing Roger and Samantha to blush. He was sure many of these folks had already been invited to the coming wedding and barbecue, knowing O'Neill! The more the merrier!

They all settled down into eating and drinking, holding quiet conversations amongst themselves. After a while, someone at the bar started the jukebox up, playing good rock and roll that everyone could agree upon. Some people even braved moving onto the dance floor. After a few brave couples broke the ice, the dance floor was soon crowded.

Selmak spoke to Teal'c through Jacob. "Jaffa, have you done this before, this weekly Friday night gathering such as the Tau'ri enjoy?"

Teal'c smiled, "Yes, occasionally. It is especially lively tonight because it is the beginning of what they call a 'long weekend.' Monday is apparently a holiday in this country. Labor Day."

"I see." He searched Jacob's memories for Labor Day. "Ah, Jacob has had many enjoyable Labor Day weekends, he says. Very good. This 'barbecue' at General O'Neill's on Monday should be most enjoyable, then."

"Yes, he has good parties at his house, I have been to quite a few in these many years. And General Hammond is expected to be there. It will be good to see him again."

Jacob once more exerted control, "Yeah, it'll be great, George there, my Sammy getting married to Roger."

Jacob paused as the music changed, wondering if there'd be anything for an older guy to enjoy. He too grew up with rock and roll, in the 50's and 60's, and the jukebox seemed to have a nice mix. Sure enough, he heard the opening notes of a favorite song.

"SAM! Dance with the old man!" He stood quickly to grab her hand, pulling her to the dance floor. "The Great Pretender" by the Platters was starting.

She laughed as her father swung her out onto the dance floor. "Nothing too lively, Dad, like when I was little! Don't want to bring on the sickness again!"

"I'll be gentle," he said, and began to sing, "Oh-oh, YES, I'm the great pretender, ooh ooh" and she joined him, both laughing and singing. It was one of the oldies they used to dance to when she was a little girl, so they moved in their old familiar steps. It felt unusual, now that she was much taller!

The other people moved back as Jacob expertly guided his daughter around the floor. Selmak wasn't interfering, but he was enjoying it as much as Jacob, seeing the happy expression on Samantha's face.

As the song ended, everyone in the club applauded. Samantha blushed, but took a bow with her father and they ran back to their table, faces flushed from their dance, laughing and holding one another.

Sam was so incredibly happy. Before her father had met Selmak and become one of the Tok'ra, she couldn't imagine them doing something like this, something they used to do before her mother passed away. Her father had closed up inside, and ceased being the doting happy daddy she'd known as a little girl. It was like that Jacob had returned, with Selmak helping along. Martouf had told her, before she'd met Selmak, how this symbiont was one of their oldest and wisest, but also one who was filled with great humor and joie de vie, and he had been right. That was rubbing off on her father and she was enjoying it immensely!

Roger stood as she approached, as a gentleman will, and helped her to her seat, giving her a kiss on her glowing cheek. "That was wonderful, sweetheart! You looked like you were having the time of your life out there!"

She laughed, "Yes, that's a song Dad and I used to cut a rug to when I was little, right Dad?"

"A little warm-up to our dance on Monday!"

Jack smiled at Jacob as the older man resumed his seat. "You were having a blast out there, Jacob!"

"I sure was, so was Selmak!"

Before the current song ended, three women who worked at the SGC approached their table. One of each went to Jack, Daniel and Teal'c, looking expectantly at them, smiling.

They knew or recognized the women, of course, and smiled back. The women didn't even have to ask, and the three men accompanied them to the dance floor when the next song started, a good one by Bob Seeger, "We've Got Tonight." Ah, a slow one.

Jack's partner was an older woman, close to his age, whom he'd known for many years. She had worked at the SGC before he had. Her name was Donna.

He smiled as he held her close to him. "So, Donna, big weekend?"

"Yes, Jack, your barbecue? Remember that?"

"Oh yeah, sorry," he grinned. "I think I invited the entire mountain!"

He rather liked Donna, he realized. Quiet, steady, intelligent. Civilian contractor, too. She knew the internal workings of the SGC intimately, got along with everyone. He looked to the table from which she'd come, and the other women there were laughing and hooting at the three brave women who'd asked the men to accompany them to the dance floor, little realizing it'd be a slow dance!

Jack smiled his winning grin at the ladies, making them laugh louder, get rowdier. "Your friends over there are having a blast, just watching us!"

She laughed, "Yes, they dared us to ask you gentlemen to dance, so we took them up on it. Now they all owe us drinks!"

"Ah, I'm a dare, I see," he said, winking at her. He most certainly didn't mind. Why let Nelson and Healey hog the lovely women tonight?

Daniel's partner was one of the new nurses, who had been assigned since Dr. Frasier's death. She'd never known Janet, he realized, which for some reason pleased him. They wouldn't have the shared pain of that tragic day, when something had gone horribly wrong. He knew her first name was Suzann, but couldn't recall her last name.

She was nearly his height and wore glasses just as he did. She wasn't beautiful, but pleasant and kind, intelligent and soft-spoken. She had a comfortable build: not skinny, but not overweight either. Round. Voluptuous. Definitely easy to move around on the dance floor!

"So, Suzann, how do you like working at the SGC? Was it what you expected?"

"No, Dr. Jackson, not at all! But I guess before assignment there, they don't really tell you much, just in case you don't make the cut."

He smiled, "I see. And please, call me Daniel. We're all on our long weekend!"

She blushed and smiled prettily, "Sure, Daniel."

He pulled her a little closer to him; she'd been holding her distance somewhat, too shy to get much closer to this very handsome and very eligible bachelor. Many of the single younger ladies at Stargate Command were infatuated with him, and she'd been especially bold when she told her friends at the table that she would ask Daniel Jackson to dance. They hadn't believed her, so of course she HAD to do it! Now they owed her a drink.

She tried not to stare too long into those amazingly blue eyes, so she looked around at her two friends dancing on the floor as well, trying to distract herself. Daniel was very attentive, though, and continued to talk quietly with her.

"Big plans this weekend?"

"Some of my girlfriends and I are going to Denver for a concert on Monday."

"Who are you going to see?"

"Green Day's playing."

"Oh, yeah, they're good."

"You know Green Day?" she was amazed.

He laughed, "Well, sure, why wouldn't I?"

She stammered, "I...I don't know, I just figured they weren't your type of music!"

"I like a wide range of music, from classical to current stuff, Suzann."

"Oh," she said simply, daring to lean a little closer. She very gently laid her head on Daniel's shoulder, waiting to see if he'd tense up. He was very relaxed, guiding her around the floor. She closed her eyes, enjoying this exquisite moment, wishing Bob Seeger could sing forever.

Teal'c's partner was an African-American beauty, who had been quite fascinated by the Jaffa warrior since she'd been assigned to the SGC a few months back. She tried whenever she could, without being obvious, to run into him when SG-1 was on the homeworld. She worked in one of the research labs on another level, but found excuses to come down to his main floors whenever she could, often delivering things to the infirmary and labs down there, or going to the cafeteria.

Conveniently, when she knew SG-1 often took lunch.

She was very tall and slender, reminiscent of her Zulu heritage. She wore her hair cropped short against her head, in the style of the natives of some African lands, and enjoyed vibrant colors and textures. She, too, was a civilian, so she was able to wear what she wanted to work. Today she had a cool blue-green wrap and comfortable slacks on, with matching sandals, to face the hot summer day in Colorado Springs.

Teal'c escorted her to the edge of the dance floor and bowed. "Madam, I must apologize, I do not know your name."

"Amelia," she said, smiling at his gallantry.

"I am Teal'c, of SG-1."

She knew this, of course, but had to play along. "It is very nice to meet you, Teal'c."

Formalities over, he gently took her hand and guided her to the dance floor. Daniel Jackson had given him dancing pointers early in his position at the SGC, to fit in with the Tau'ri ways of socialization, so Teal'c was confident as he pulled the tall woman to him, holding her as he surreptiously saw O'Neill and Jackson holding their partners.

Teal'c heard, as he passed O'Neill and Jackson, his friends talking "small talk" to their partners as they'd swing by one another. This woman, however, did not feel the need to engage in such banter. Teal'c was pleased. He had noticed how the Tau'ri will often get uncomfortable if they are not chatting idly, about nothing in particular. Amelia seemed most content in being guided around the floor, enjoying the music and the dance.

He looked into her dark brown eyes, very similar to his own. She was, indeed, quite lovely he had to admit. Very slender and lithe, yet he could feel the strength in her. He resolved, after this dance, that he would find out more about her.

Amelia relaxed, letting Teal'c lead her, enjoying his company. She knew he was a subdued, quiet man, not given to many words and idle chatter. That was one reason he'd intrigued her from the moment she'd seen the tall handsome man months ago. She knew he had a deep bass voice from the few times she'd heard him speak to his team mates or to General O'Neill.

They looked at the other people dancing, and watching from the sidelines, their gazes locking every so often. She smiled, said nothing, just relaxed and went with the flow.

The song was coming to an end. Teal'c finally spoke. "If it would not be untoward, would you like to join me at my table, with the Generals and my team, and Majors Healey and Nelson? And Mrs. Nelson?"

She smiled and turned to face her girlfriends, so Teal'c could not see her face momentarily. She winked dramatically at her friends, then straightened her expression and turned back to him.

"Certainly, Teal'c, that would be lovely. And thank you for the dance!"

He bowed again to her, and led her from the dance floor. She was not used to such courtesy, and was most flustered inside. Outwardly, she maintained her calm and relaxed demeanour.

O'Neill and Jackson had invited their partners to the table as well, so they moved another table to their own, making more room. This was shaping up to be a wonderful evening!

The people who had remained at the table welcomed the dancers back, and greeted the three ladies joining them.

The room lights dimmed for a moment, the jukebox silenced. The Friday night set was about to start, and Roger and Sam turned to face the small intimate stage that had been darkened until now. Roger spied the piano and got an idea. He kissed Sam on the cheek and rose. "I'll be back in a bit, Samantha."

Sam saw Roger lean down and put his hands on Tony's shoulders, from behind, and lean to whisper in his ear. Roger continued on, toward the direction of the bar and the restrooms, so Samantha turned back to her friends and coworkers.

Tony took Jeannie's hand and smiled, and thought, Wait for it, Jeannie.

? was her thought.

She smiled at the mental caress of his laughter, You'll see.


	25. For Samantha

03 SEP 2004 Friday 

Chapter 03.06 For Samantha

A few minutes went by, and Roger had not returned. Samantha looked around, and glanced at Tony. He had an unusual grin on his face, and he winked at her when she caught his eye.

She raised her eyebrows, curious about what was going on. What had Roger whispered to him in their secret language? Tony patted her hand to re-assure her. That only served to confuse her more.

A man came out on stage to the microphone someone had set out.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman, and welcome to our Friday night set." He looked around at the sea of USAF personnel, most still in uniform after their work day. "I see a lot of you have come from the nearby bases to start your long weekend, thank you for choosing O'Malley's!"

He looked over at General O'Neill's table, pleased to see him as always. Made for good business when a USAF General frequented your club! He saw the lovely Colonel Carter and smiled. He turned back to face everybody once more.

"We have a special request tonight, before our house band starts their set. Very special request, for a young lady who'll be getting married on Monday!" He pointed to Samantha.

Her face blushed and her eyes flew open wide as she realized she'd been had. Practically everyone in the room knew about Major Healey and Colonel Carter's upcoming wedding, and they applauded. She hid her face in her hand momentarily, but looked up laughing. Better to face this graciously and with a smile, she realized. She had no idea what was going to happen next!

There was movement behind the emcee as someone sat at the piano bench, opening the cover to reveal the keys.

"May I present to you one and all, someone I'm sure you know, Major Roger Healey!"

Everyone gasped for a moment, then clapped. Tony and Jeannie were beaming at the crowd, knowing what was coming. Samantha was about to learn another mystery about Roger.

The lights came up on Roger, illuminating him but leaving the remainder of the stage dimmed. He looked at his table, not seeing it clearly due to the bright lights, but playing that he did. He winked and said into the mike, "Surprise, Sam!" Hadn't he told her, their first night together, that he was full of surprises?

His deft and nimble fingers tinkled on the keys for a few moments, getting the feel for the piano and limbering up, making sure it was in tune. It had been weeks since he had been able to play, since before Endeavour, so he understandably had to warm up.

He put his mouth near the mike to chatter while his fingers continued their practice. "This song was written by one of Colorado's own adopted sons, a man who considered it his native state from the first time he visited. He, too, was a child of the Air Force, as is Samantha Carter." Roger grinned in Jacob's direction.

He looked Heavenward for a moment. "I hope John Denver will forgive me, but I'm going to take the liberty of calling this song 'For Samantha.'" He looked at Sam again, "For you, my love."

His fingers began playing a light, delicate tune, and he began to sing. Samantha was amazed to hear the rich tenor ring out from her Roger. He really WAS full of surprises!

"I'll walk in the rain by your side," he began, the smile and joy obvious in his voice. Many in the audience knew the song and clapped.

"I'll cling to the warmth of your hand.  
I'll do anything to keep you satisfied,  
I'll love you more than anybody can.

"And the wind will whisper your name to me.  
Little birds will sing along in time.  
Leaves will bow down when you walk by,  
And morning bells will chime.

"I'll be there when you're feelin' down,  
To kiss away the tears if you cry.  
I'll share with you all the happiness I've found,  
A reflection of the love in your eyes.

"And I'll sing you the songs of the rainbow;  
A whisper of the joy that is mine.  
And leaves will bow down when you walk by,  
And morning bells will chime.

"I'll walk in the rain by your side,  
I'll cling to the warmth of your tiny hand.  
I'll do anything to help you understand,  
And I'll love you more than anybody can.

"And the wind will whisper your name to me,  
Little birds will sing along in time.  
Leaves will bow down when you walk by,  
And morning bells will chime!"

The audience paused as the last sweet note faded away, then applauded wildly. Roger grinned and stood, thanking the emcee for his indulgence in letting him perform. He loved playing in front of an appreciative crowd! And they sure were tonight!

He waved to everyone and stepped off the stage. Returning to his table, he smiled at all the stunned faces. They were still clapping.

Samantha stood to greet him, hugging him tightly and letting the tears fall down her face. She turned to his ear, "Have I told you how much I love you in the last few minutes?"

He pulled her against him and nuzzled her neck. "I love you so much, Samantha, that song says it all," he murmured against her.

He returned to his seat next to Samantha and draped his arm across her shoulders.

"Healey, you continue to amaze us," Jack finally said, shaking his head in wonder.

(Song lyric written and performed by John Denver, "For Baby (For Bobbie)")


	26. Connections

03 SEP 2004 Friday 

Chapter 03.07 Connections

Some of them didn't care too much for the band that came out after Roger, so they got ready to leave. Jack was reluctant to end such a great Friday night, so he invited anyone who'd go to his house to continue the evening.

They got their tabs taken care of and gathered in the parking lot, enjoying the cool late summer breeze.

Roger and Samantha begged off, as did Tony and Jeannie. The two women were beginning to feel fatigued again.

Jacob kissed Samantha good night, and shook Roger's hand. "You take her home and put her to bed, Roger, she's looking beat all of a sudden."

"Yes, sir, that I will. Jeannie too, in our guest room," he said, looking at Tony and Jeannie to be sure that was all right. Jeannie wasn't looking too well either.

"Very good. I'm sure I'll see you both before Monday, now! Sam, give me a call in the morning, tell me how you're doing."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, sir!"

He smiled at her response and followed Jack and Donna to the General's car.

Sam directed them all to her living room, and they all collapsed on the couch. Nobody said anything for a few minutes, just relaxing and enjoying the company.

Sam excused herself to change into comfortable clothes and find something for them to eat and drink.

Roger rested his head back, staring at the ceiling, thinking about his day. Twelve hours ago he was orbiting the moon of Titan, now he was home after an afternoon meeting, dinner at a club, and singing to Samantha. Wow. Titan to Earth, then home with the little lady.

Tony and Jeannie were also leaning back, relaxed, holding hands. They were speaking via their mind contact and bond, unaware of what was going on around them, eyes closed.

This is amazing, Jeannie. Do you think we should tell Sam and Roj?

I do not know, Anthony. Maybe not for now. It is something special to you and me alone.

You're right, darling, it is. The possibilities...she again felt his mental laughter and joy, and gasped at the image and sensations he projected to her.

She sat upright abruptly and punched him lightly on the arm. "Anthony!" she exclaimed aloud, laughing at what he'd done.

Roger looked up from his daydreaming at the outburst.

"What?" asked Tony, big blue eyes the picture of innocence.

Roger looked suspiciously between the two. What had he missed? He didn't often miss anything from these two. Something was up, he knew it.

He asked quietly, "What's going on?"

Ut oh, Tony thought. He already knows. Damn him.

He is very perceptive when it comes to you, Anthony, that secret language you two seem to have. He knew when we were approaching at the beach that weekend, Samantha told me. He had no cellular phone so he could not have contacted you, yet she said they hid immediately after arriving to see us arrive about two minutes behind.

Hmmm, he thought. He hadn't known about that. He projected the image of when he and Roj had gone swimming, while Jeannie and Samantha were off talking. Demonstrated via feelings and images what had transpired.

Roger saw them sitting motionless, still holding hands, staring at him. He stared back, relaxed, waiting to see what they were going to do next.

Jeannie's eyes began to fill with tears as she experienced what happened between the two friends, the sadness, the dread of separation.

"Jeannie?" Roger asked, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

She wiped her eyes quickly. That's the past, Tony projected, we're together now. And she felt the joy he sent her, of the three of them, now four of them, together once again.

Yes.

"Nothing, Roger, I am just tired. It has been an exciting day, has it not?"

He agreed, laughing, "It sure has! Titan to Earth, and then some!"

Her attempted diversion had not worked, however. Roger knew.

"So, what's going on?" he asked again.

He is not going to let this go, Anthony. He cannot bear the thought of secrets between you.

Samantha returned and sat down next to Roger, wondering what they'd been talking about. He took her hand, similar to Tony's and Jeannie's pose, and said nothing.

I'll tell him, Tony said.

"Roger and Sam, today in the conference room, before Jeannie and I blinked out, we discovered something we can do between us."

Sam and Roger looked at each other, then back to Tony.

"What?"

"If we concentrate, stare into each others' eyes, we can talk to each other mentally. Telepathically." He held their clasped hands up. "When we actually touch, we don't need to concentrate, we can relax and open our minds."

Jeannie smiled. "We have been doing it throughout the day, nobody the wiser. When we saw you, Roger, beginning to get upset, not knowing what was happening we realized we needed to tell you."

Tony continued, "We think it has something to do with a bonding, a growing-closer, that began after P2X-399. It's something we have to do in concert, like when Jeannie blinked us out. Maybe I'm a power source, I'm not sure. I can't imagine what it'd be like for two of Jeannie's people to be bonded like that and then united in marriage!"

Sam was excited. "This is fascinating, we need to tell Daniel! This might be significant in his research."

Roger humphed at the idea. "Samantha, we're not talking WORK this weekend!"

"All right," she conceded. He was right, this was their fun weekend before all their new tasks began on Tuesday. She had to ask, though.

"Is that...something we can all four share? If we hold hands?"

Jeannie and Tony had not thought of that! They stood up and motioned for Roger and Sam to join them in a circle on the floor. Jeannie, Roger, Tony and Samantha got comfortable, the women resting on cushions against the couch and chair.

Jeannie looked at her husband and two dear friends. "Now, let us take hands. With Anthony and me opposite, we can send our thought through you and Samantha, Roger."

Their hands touched, and Roger felt a shock almost like electricity from Tony. He pulled back. "OW, man!"

"What happened, Roger?" Samantha asked.

"Dry air, we built up a charge. We're just not used to that in humid Florida!"

He reached for his friend's hand again, got the same shock. "Yowch!"

He glared at Tony, trying not to laugh. "What is UP with you, man?"

Tony chuckled, "It's my sparkling personality, Roj, you know that."

Sam reached for Tony's and Jeannie's hands, and received a similar shock from Jeannie when she touched the other woman first.

"Yikes!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe it has to do with the same gender?" Tony opined.

Sam thought about that. "Hmmm, it could be."

She gingerly took Tony's hand, and nothing happened. Roger did the same, taking Jeannie's hand. No spark.

Roger said, "Okay, we each have a Nelson hand. Let's take the other, see if we get zapped."

He took Tony's hand, still holding onto Jeannie's. Nothing again.

"Ah, that's it! Since we are touching one of the two, we can touch the other of the same gender!"

Sam's scientific nature couldn't help filing all this away for further research. P2X-899, the volcano, the lightning, now this... she wondered if there was a connection.

The four were now comfortably holding hands.

Jeannie continued, "Now, Roger and Samantha, close your eyes. Open your minds. Relax. Think of nothingness. If a thought comes to your mind, recognize it and let it continue past."

Her soothing voice lulled the couple into relaxation and peace. "Now maintain that, and Anthony and I will attempt to talk to one another through you."

Jeannie? came Tony's query.

Yes, we can still contact one another, although not concentrating nor directly touching.

Can they hear us?

I do not think so. They are not reacting, as you and I did when we first felt one another. Let us think about something specific. That night at the beach perhaps? Something that had a powerful effect on you and Roger.

Her thought was all it took to trigger it in his memory. He was about to tell her he wanted something joyful and happy, but it was too late, the thought and sensation were there.

Roger jumped back and yelped, landing on the couch, staring at Tony. "What the HELL? What WAS that?"

He felt a wave of sadness coming over him, subconsciously triggering his own memory of that night. He stifled a sob waiting to escape.

Roger didn't realize these were past feelings. He thought it was something Tony was experiencing NOW! He moved to Tony, holding out his hand.

"Tone, what's wrong? Is something wrong?"

Tony smiled and motioned for Roger to re-take Jeannie's hand, then extended his own. He needed to show Roger it was the past, not the present, that he was feeling.

Sam was still connected to the Nelsons. Roger re-joined the link-up. They all four, again, cleared their minds of any thought. Tony triggered how he'd felt when he learned he was being assigned to the SGC permanently. How he felt flying in the X-302 with O'Neill for the first time. Seeing Roger and Samantha come through the door this morning, from docking the BC-303.

That memory triggered Roger's own about the actual landing. He wanted to practice by sending Tony his whole memory of the event, from hitting Earth's atmosphere to settling onto the caissons of the docking bay.

The thoughts and sensations went to Tony at the speed of thought, as his earlier conversation did with Jeannie. Amazing how bypassing the ears and the processing of sound can speed things up!

Tony, Roger began.

Roj?

Images and sensation piled one on top of another in Healey's head, sending confusing images through the connection.

Clear your mind, Roj, it takes a little practice but gets easier.

Roger opened his eyes and looked at Samantha across from him. She had her eyes closed, head back against the soft couch cushion. He projected to her, via his best friend and Jeannie, how he felt tonight, singing to her and her alone.

The three of them gasped as this new feeling entered them. With the three not being musicians and singers, as Roger was, it was something they knew was outside of them, foreign. The feeling underlying the memory though, the joy and love he'd felt, were very familiar to them all.

Sam left her head there, eyes still closed, but the smile on her face and the tears sliding down to her neck indicated she'd picked it up.

She pulled her head up, looking like it was an effort. She was so utterly exhausted. Tired, she projected weakly.

Roger disconnected the link instantly, in reverse order, and separated Sam's hands the same way.

"Okay, I think that's enough, you three. Sam and Jeannie need to get to sleep!"

The two men picked up their ladies and carried them to the appropriate rooms. Roger reached into the linen closet and got the bedding they would need. He pointed Tony to the dresser where he could find pajama bottoms and a t-shirt for him, and something for Jeannie as well.

They got the women tucked in and comfortable, then returned to the living room, reluctant to end the evening.

"Tone, does that mean we'll get zapped whenever we touch?"

Tony, before Roger could react, grabbed his friend's hand. "Nope!"

"Thanks, pal, those shocks earlier HURT!"

"Roj, what was that burst of thought you sent, when I told you to clear your mind?"

Roger blushed, "I...I don't know, Tone, I think I was wondering how far this connection can GO. How deep? Surface thoughts? Cores of our being? Somewhere in between? The more I thought of it, the more stuff got dredged up, stuff I don't even want to look at, let alone let YOU look at! We all have that side, after all, that we keep at bay most of the time. That is, if we're sane."

Tony knew Roger was right. As close as they were, more than brothers, they were soul-friends, there were just some things not meant to be brought up into the open, either verbally or telepathically. Being so new to this, he and Jeannie would have to tread very softly, as much as they loved one another.

Roger knew there were fears, tendencies, in him that he did not want to come to conscious thought. He didn't even know what they all were, that was the point: He kept them subdued. He just knew his conscious, thinking self wouldn't like to face those personal demons. So he would not. He wasn't too sure if he wanted to rejoin this link again, for fear of what he'd learn about HIM. And Tony? What would or could he learn about Tony that he did not already know? And would Tony discern something about him at the same time?

Roger finally spoke up. "Tone, I hate to say this, but maybe others weren't meant to join this linking of a bonded couple. Maybe that's why the shock, to prevent interference."

"I think you're right, Roj. Jeannie and I will keep this to ourselves, then. Besides, that jolt Samantha got...can that hurt the baby, do you think?"

Roger's head snapped up from his contemplations. "Oh my GOD, I never thought of that! Those static shocks are thousands of volts!"

"I don't think we need to worry, Roj, you know how electricity travels through the body. I seriously doubt it would have gone by way of the uterus."

"Yes, perhaps you're right. I keep forgetting she's barely two weeks along. It's more an embryo than anything, barely past the blastocyst stage. No nervous system to hurt yet, right?"

"Right." Tony yawned and stretched. "Roj, I'm going to bed. G'night."

"'night, Tone."

(Author's Note: I meant to add this last chapter, when Roger sang to Samantha. Bill Daily, who plays Roger Healey, is an accomplished musician and an excellent singer. My email buddy Donna, who is a music teacher, has heard him sing and says he ranges from Tenor II to Baritone. He actually considers himself a musician first, and an actor second. So Roger was completely in character when he did his song for Samantha.)


	27. The Rings

04 SEP 2004 Saturday 

Chapter 04.01 The Rings.

The smell of bacon, eggs and coffee woke Samantha up. Normally, this would be a lovely surprise on a Saturday morning. Unfortunately, the smells triggered her sour stomach and she ran for the bathroom.

After she'd freshened up, she went downstairs to the kitchen where Roger and Tony were stuffing breakfast into their faces.

She looked at the food and covered her mouth, queasy again, and ran outside to the fresh clear air.

Roger ran behind her. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"I can't look at that, I can't smell it, it's horrid!"

She sniffed the air, testing it. Ah, someone mowed their lawn early in the morning, before the heat started. That smelled nice. She could smell the flowers from her neighbor's garden, lavendar that was fortunately in its last phase of bloom, drying up. The breeze wafted the lovely smell to her.

"Ah, that's better! Those flowers smell wonderful!"

Roger sniffed the air with his prominent nose, not detecting anything out of the ordinary. "I don't smell anything in particular."

"It's weird, Roger, my sense of smell is amazing! Too amazing for coffee, bacon and eggs. Especially the eggs." The thought made her stomach turn again.

He followed her to the back yard and patio, where she sat in a lawn chair. "Could you bring me a cup of green tea, with a dash of honey, and some dry toast? I think that's all I can stand. And finish that food and clean it up, the thought of grease makes me..." and she covered her mouth again, taking a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry, honey, I didn't realize! We'll need to sign up for classes soon, since we're both so new to all this!"

Tony was guiding Jeannie out, and replied to Roger, "Make that all four of us."

He settled Jeannie down next to Sam. Jeannie also breathed in the fresh clear morning air, getting the last of the odors out of her nose.

"I did not know fatigue and smelling things so well were a sign of pregnancy, Samantha! All one hears about is the morning sickness!"

"And the hormones. Can't forget THOSE!"

"Yes, that too."

Roger and Tony looked at each other, and Tony motioned for Roger to follow him back in. This would be a good chance for the two women to gab about what was going on with their bodies and lives.

Roger turned to Jeannie, "Jeannie? Green tea with honey, and dry toast too?"

"Yes, Roger, that would be lovely, thank you!"

Tony grinned at his best friend. "Wouldn't you know? All these years, we've shared so much, now we get to share becoming fathers and going through TWO pregnancies!"

The men soon re-joined the ladies, with dry toast and tea for each. They sat downwind of the women so the smell of their coffees would not bother them.

Samantha looked longingly at Roger's cup, and sighed. "I'm going to miss coffee! Especially my morning latte!"

"You could get a decaff this morning, when you head out to do your things."

"What's on the agenda today?"

Roger looked at Tony expectantly. Tony cleared his throat. Seemed he was in charge, as Best Man.

"You and Jeannie go find your dress. Something light and comfortable, of course, for a barbecue and a lovely day. The weather is supposed to be a mild 80 degrees."

Sam laughed. "You Floridians! That's a typical day in early September, not 'mild' at all!"

"It's not 98 degrees, is it? Then it's mild."

"Whew, 98 degrees. We'd be marrying in the VFW Hall with the a/c going full blast!"

They finished their morning repast and separated, the men on their errands, the women on their's.

Roger said, after they pulled out of the driveway, "RINGS! I need to give Sam an engagement ring, even if only for two days! Things happened so fast since my birthday I haven't had a chance to get anything for her!"

"Did you have something in mind?"

"Going back to the blue and green thing. It was funny, for your party, how we wore our uniforms, and you two ended up in green and blue too! And we decorated that way!"

"So, what, birthstones?"

"Yes, peridot and sapphire. Her birthday's later this month. I haven't mentioned it, because I don't want her to realize I know it's the 19th. We've had Titan and the wedding on our minds."

Since Roger and Tony were so new to this area, they didn't have any idea where to start. Roger took out his cell phone. "Daniel or General O'Neill?"

"Hmmmm... Daniel. Calling a General on a Saturday morning when it's not work related seems like a bad idea."

"I think you're right, but I really don't think O'Neill would mind." He punched in Daniel's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Daniel, it's Roger. I had a question...I'm driving Tony and myself around Colorado Springs, looking in vain for a jeweler's who might be open by Noon...Yeah, we need an engagement ring and two wedding rings...Really? Okay, put him on...Good morning, General O'Neill...Yes, sir, I was telling Daniel we need to find someone stat to put an engagement ring together for Samantha, to pick up this evening...You do? Hang on." Roger pulled into a convenience store parking lot. "I'm ready, sir, let me write that down...Okay, got it, Tony and I will head over there in a bit, after they've opened...Sure, hang on a sec."

Roger handed Tony the phone. "Here, he wants to talk to you!" Roger grinned.

Tony looked worried. "Me?" he whispered, covering the mouthpiece. "Yes, sir?"

Tony smiled, and said,"All right, Jack, we're family...Yes... Hmmm mmm... No, sir..."

It was obvious to Roger that Tony was carefully disguising saying anything from his end. They were talking about Monday, he knew it.

Roger opened the car door. "I'm going to get a coke, you want one?"

"Diet Sprite," he said, covering the mouthpiece again. "Give us a couple minutes, Roj."

Tony was grinning ear-to-ear when Roger returned with their cold sodas.

"What?"

"Jack wanted us to meet him again at O'Malley's tonight. Thought it'd give you a good chance to give the ring to Sam, and we can all go over last-minute details. You and Sam didn't dance last night, any way! You can do that while we're all talking about you two."

Roger laughed at his lack of guile. Tony didn't need to use guile, though, with Roger. "Right, sounds good then." This is going to be a LOONNNGGGG day, he thought.

By the time he and Samantha made their conveniently-late appearance at O'Malley's, the club was in full-swing. Seemed Jack, Daniel and Teal'c had called most of the SGC mountain to O'Malley's for another night. There was a smattering of "regular" folks as well, so the place certainly was jumping...again.

The host was waiting for them, and smiled. "Good evening, Colonel Carter, Major Healey. The General has been awaiting you." He led them to the noisy corner where at least twenty SGC personnel were gathered. Everyone hollered and waved as the couple cut through the throngs of tables and diners.

"Sam! Roj!" Tony jumped up to greet them. "Here, right here. Sam, you're between General Carter and Roger."

"Hi, Sammy," Jacob said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey, Dad," she smiled, looking at all her friends and co-workers. This was great, she thought, almost like the wedding rehearsal!

The two had no sooner had time to order their drinks when Jeannie leaned over to Sam. "Samantha, come with me to the ladies' room."

"Sure," Sam said, standing up.

As soon as the women were gone, Jacob leaned over to Roger. "Roger, we wanted to see you give the ring to Sam!"

Roger had proposed to Samantha in front of his two best friends, why not give her the ring in front of her best friends? Sounded only fair!

The ring the jeweler had put together was simple and exquisite. It was a silver setting, with a lovely dark blue sapphire set next to a light green peridot.

He couldn't wait for Samantha's return, to give it to her and have a dance. He kept looking for the two women, and they finally came back, along with their drinks.

After Sam settled back down, Roger turned her chair toward him, and took her hand again, kneeling on one knee as he did earlier that week (was it only last Monday?)

He took out the little black velvet box and held it out to her. "Samantha, now that I can do it properly, and in front of family and friends, I want to ask you again, to please be my wife. This past week has been the most incredible week of my life, mostly because of you and that beautiful gift you're carrying!"

Sam's eyes began misting over as she took the box and carefully opened it, revealing the beautiful blue and green ring. "Blue and green, Roger! Our colors!"

She leaned into him, not flinging herself as she'd done before, but with no less passion and love. "I will, Roger, I will!"

He took the ring and carefully slipped it onto her ring finger, and held her hand up for all to admire.

Her father, positioned behind her, watched over her shoulder. He leaned to whisper in her ear, "I'm so happy for you, kitten, we both are!"

She turned her head back, "Thanks, Dad and Selmak!" She climbed into Roger's lap, content to remain there for the evening if possible.

They all enjoyed chattering about the coming barbecue and wedding, listening to the good music on the jukebox. When Roger heard the opening to a particular song, he stood and asked Samantha to join him for a slow dance.

Tony recognized it as well, and thinking it was apropos to him and Jeannie, led her to the floor.

It was reminiscent of Chopin's Prelude to C Minor, the lead-in to one of the best love songs ever written.

Roger held Sam close and began to sing along with Barry Manilow. "Spirit move me, every time I'm near you, whirling like a cyclone in my mind! Sweet Samantha, angel of my lifetime, answer to all answers I can find! Baby, I love you! Come, come, come into my arms, let me know the wonder of all of you, and baby I love you. Now, now, now and hold on fast, could this be the magic at last? Could it be magic?"

Samantha melted against Roger's chest, hearing his lovely tenor so softly in her ear, forgetting the room, the dancefloor, her friends and father at the table. It was her, Roger, Barry and the lights, the euphoria of her fiancee moving her expertly around. She could do this forever, it was slow and gentle, relaxing on her nerves and muscles. She could even forget her sore stomach for a time.

Roger gave Samantha a sweet gentle kiss as the finale died away.

"It IS magic, Samantha!" he said, winking.

He took her hand and led her back to her chair, seating her next to her father once again. Roger reached into his coat pocket and brought out a bigger velvet box.

"I hope you don't mind my choosing, but here." He handed it to her.

She opened it to see their wedding bands. "Oh, Roger, these are lovely!"

He'd chosen two simple bands, one in gold for him, the other in silver for her. Engraved on the inside of both was "Samantha and Roger, September 6, 2004."

She angled the box back and forth, watching the play of light on the two different metals. She didn't want to remove the rings. It seemed bad luck to do so before the big day.

"I got it the same size as the engagement ring, and it seems to fit fine, so this will go well with it. I hope you don't mind the different metals. Silver is for my lady, and gold for me."

"No, that's wonderful, Roger!" She was touched that he'd put so much thought into what they would be wearing for the rest of their lives.

He smiled at her and kissed her flushed cheek. "Since you approve, I'll turn them over to Tony, and we won't see them again until we're about to be husband and wife!"

She laughed as she gave the box back to him. "All right, sounds fair."

He in turn solemnly handed the box to Tony. "I'm trustin' ya, man!"

Tony laughed. "Like I'm going to lose your rings!"

Tony tucked the box into his coat pocket, and turned back to Roger and Sam. "Now, here's what you're going to do tomorrow. I've already contacted the minister, and he's going to meet with you tomorrow at 14:00 at his church office, to go over the wedding details. I told him that you two want a simple ceremony, and we'd be gathering at the General's barbecue on Monday. So other than that, you don't have to do a thing. Except sleep in tomorrow, because it might be your last chance to do so for a while!"

Jacob turned to the couple. "Sammy, have you two decided on a honeymoon yet?"

She took Roger's hand. "No, Dad, what with the baby, then Titan, we haven't really discussed much past the wedding. And I know Tuesday we've got some new tasks to begin at SGC."

She smiled at Roger, "We've got plenty of time to decide. Maybe we should tackle Triton next? We could honeymoon there!"

Roger's face lit up. "Triton! When do we leave?"

"You just want to pilot the Prometheus again!"

"Too true!" He turned back to Tony. "Tone, wait'll you sit in that Pilot seat, it's incredible!"

"Well, I don't know, Roger. Like I said, you're the Pilot of our two-man team! They probably have something else in mind for me. Now, the X-302! That's another story!"

Selmak spoke through his host. "Samantha, you and Roger may not have too much time, with the child forming within you. Perhaps sooner would be better, before you get too large and cumbersome to enjoy the honeymoon."

Samantha blushed at Selmak's bluntness. "Large and cumbersome, great!"

Jacob resumed control once more. "Sam, don't mind Selmak, he doesn't understand about Tau'ri females and their figures!"

Roger kissed her hand. "Samantha, you're going to be beautiful, as always. Being big with baby is a miracle in the making!" He put his hand on her tummy and gave her a gentle squeeze. "I told you, I'm going to be doing this a LOT! If I can't feel it like you do, I can feel my baby as he or she grows."

Selmak searched his own memories and experiences, then tapped into Jacob's for the same. He sensed how Jacob had felt when his wife had been pregnant with both Mark and Samantha, how she had changed over the months. He felt the joy his host had felt each time, holding his newborn babies in his arms, his son then his little girl.

We must be sure we are here when the child arrives, Jacob, Selmak said to him.

Of course, Selmak, not even the Tok'ra Council will keep us away! I missed my other grandkids being born, I'm not missing this one!

One? Do Tau'ri females only carry one child at a time, then?

No, many children can be born at a single time, especially if the woman has taken fertility drugs. Multiple births do occur naturally, however, depending on the genetics of the mother and the father.

Selmak wanted to know more than his host's knowledge and memory could provide. He exerted control once more.

"Samantha, might you be carrying more than one child within?" he asked.

The question startled Sam. She had not even considered that, and turned to Roger. "Do you have twins in your family, Roger?" She looked at her father, then back to Roger. "As far as I know, I don't have any twins in my families, on either side."

He blushed. "Well, yes, I do actually. My uncle has twin girls. Why?"

"Identicals?"

"Yes."

She frowned, pondering the chances. "Identical twins are determined by the father, that's why." She shrugged it off. "Oh, well, too early to worry about it. The chances are pretty slim any way."

She looked across Roger to Tony and Jeannie. "We've REALLY got to get signed up for classes, Jeannie, so we can learn all this stuff! Maybe that's something you can find out about this week when we're all back to work."

Talk of work and the coming week sparked conversations around the surrounding tables. Roger asked Tony when he and Jeannie were going to get their own house in Colorado Springs.

"I made arrangements this week, while you were gone, to have our stuff shipped up, so I guess soon, before it all arrives."

"Sam's house...well, OUR house, has the extra room, so I think we're taken care of for a while."

"Yes, we are, because this is the only one, Roger!" Sam said, smiling. "But we can talk about that later."

She looked around the restaurant, watching the couples on the floor. She would have liked to dance again, but it had to be slow.

An hour later, O'Neill looked at his watch. "Well, campers, I think it's time we head out. We've discussed all there is to discuss about the barbecue and wedding on Monday, no? Anything we haven't covered, Nelson?"

"Hmmm, no, I think we've got it all, Jack."

"Excellent. Then perhaps you two gentlemen should get the ladies home, they look beat."

He was right: the fatigue had once again hit Jeannie and Samantha, and hit them hard. Sam wasn't used to feeling so worn out and tired, being in otherwise excellent health. She hoped it wasn't going to do this the entire nine months! She and Jeannie really must find an obstetrician, and soon.

(Author's Note: Between now and the big day, it's a lot of shippy stuff. If that bores you, skip ahead to Monday, 06 SEP 2004, for the wedding, once Monday is posted. The very end of this story will lead into the Series finale, set to begin in a few weeks. Visit my author's profile then my homepage, then click on my IDOJ blog, to learn more about what's coming down the pike for Roger, Sam and the gang.)

"Could It Be Magic," Words and Music by Adrienne Anderson and Barry Manilow. Performed by Barry Manilow.


	28. The Wedding and Series Finale

Chapter 06.01 

06 SEP 2004 23:19

The Wedding Journal of (then) Lt. Colonel Dr. Samantha Carter (Healey), USAF and (then) Major Dr. Roger Edward Healey, USA

(Transcribed by MSGT Ellen R. Sunday, USA for the USA/USAF Most Secret Archive, Area 52, 3 JAN 2018)

From the notes of Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter Healey:

Finally got a chance to sit down and write. What a crazy week and a half it's been! Saturday night, Roger gave me my engagement ring, in front of Dad, O'Neill, Teal'c, Daniel and many SGC personnel at O'Malley's. It was beautiful, then he showed me the rings he'd picked out: silver for me, gold for him, commemorating today's date.

Tony and Jeannie were true to their word (of course), and all Roger and I had to do this weekend was find the outfits to wear to the wedding/BBQ, and talk to the minister. She was awesome, and took into consideration everything Roger and I wanted to say in front of our loved ones.

It was a brief, simple ceremony, but very moving (see video coverage). I think the best part, besides the actual exchange of rings in our first seconds of husband and wife, was when Dad walked me down the "aisle". It was more a space behind Jack's various picnic tables, but Jeannie had lined it with lovely late Summer flowers, marking our path.

Dad was so handsome in his mess dress uniform, even though we'd told him this was casual. Selmak had insisted that Jacob must dress appropriately when "giving away" his daughter. He really was stunning, and changed into his favorite shorts, sandals and tank top soon after.

Any way, we're slowly walking to the altar that was almost as crowded as the guests who'd shown up from Jack's invites (he knew everyone we wanted there, so we left it to him). There was the minister, Roger, Tony, Jeannie, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c. Add Dad and me, that's nine people! Luckily, everyone but Tony and Jeannie moved to the side a ways, so we weren't so crowded.

Tony looked as proud of Roger and me as we did on HIS and Jeannie's day. Jeannie's a doll and it was nice having a lady friend up there with me. I know Janet was there, with me and with us all, in spirit. I could see her watching from above, but I'd best not go there or I'll cry on this most beautiful of days.

Roger and Tony wore exquisitely tailored linen suits, in a light beige color, that Tony apparently ordered when he went to Florida last week, while we were gone. They're suits that are extremely smart, but also very cool for Florida's hot and humid summers.

Jeannie and I wore matching dresses, all lace and cottony (see the film footage), mine was in ivory-white, and her's a delicate rose-pink. The four of us looked like The Beautiful People, of coures. Daniel, Teal'c and Jack, of course, were casually dressed to the 9's, if that's possible.

After the group photos were taken, everybody made tracks to their duffelbags to get changed into their grungies, including me. I was there to have FUN, after all, and I wouldn't have much longer to wear my favorite cut-off overalls and little halter, would I? Hmmm, well, okay, they'll expand nicely when my belly does.

Everyone brought food, so we had enough to feed all of Cheyenne Mountain (who I think Jack invited, he should've just left a note at the elevator topside: BBQ and Wedding, My Place, Labor Day! Be There, Bring Presents!). There was so much that Jack called his immediate neighbors and said, C'mon over, we've got lots!

As the sun set, everyone worked together to gather stuff, take care of things, throw stuff away and left Jack's backyard immaculate. You wouldn't have known fifty-plus people had been there all day!

Jack got a call from SGC as Roger and I, and Tony and Jeannie, were saying goodbye to all the guests and friends who'd come for the day. He looked at me, frowning, concern written all over his face. I mouthed to him, "What?" As 2IC of SGC, I felt it was okay to ask. Apparently it wasn't, because he wouldn't tell me what the call was about. REALLY about, that is, not the story he drummed up.

(Reality bites.)

Jack's cellphone beeped.

"O'Neill."

"Sir, it's MSGT Davis. We, uh...we're sorry for disturbing the big BBQ, but we've found something we think you might want to see immediately."

"Found? Where?"

"In the data from the trip earlier this week."

"And?"

"A signal, General." He stopped, not saying anything further.

Jack paused, waiting for Davis to continue. He can't say anything more on an unsecured line, he thought. He saw Sam's blue eyes on him; he frowned in her direction, wondering what Davis wasn't saying.

"You don't think this can wait till morning, Davis?"

"No, sir," he said simply.

"All right, I'll be there within the hour."

"Very good, General."

Sam saw Jack flip his phone closed and tucked into his pocket. She went over to him.

"General? Something wrong?"

Jack smiled reassuringly at her. "No, not at all, Davis just had to clarify something before I return on Tuesday. I need to go to the SGC and take care of it. Some of that emergency paperwork for the cogs of the Air Force still grinding on a holiday weekend, I guess!"

Sam looked at him, unsure if he was being entirely forthcoming. Probably wasn't, she thought. He's not saying something, because he doesn't want to ruin my night and our little honeymoon.

"Did you need me for something?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. I need you to enjoy your wedding night," he winked. "And your little honeymoon."

She smiled. "Yes, sir, I'll do that." She wasn't going to let this concern her, then. She trusted him to know if she'd be needed with whatever was going on.

(Journalistic ruminations.)

So the evening ended, and Roger carried me over the threshhold, making me think of that first time he'd carried me, to my room, and we made love for the first time. That was what, barely over a month ago? And here we've gone through so much, his training and our little jaunt last week, Florida, Tony and Jeannie's wedding, we find out we're pregnant. What an exciting time it's been!

I don't know what being barred from travel is going to do to me for the next several months, but I'm looking forward to it! I can work on my projects guilt-free for a change.

Roger's giving me that adorable little smirk he has, so I guess it's time to go back to bed (heh) for the next round of lovin'. I look at him, and I think about what I almost did with that what's-his-face I'd been engaged to, and I count my blessings that THAT travesty never happened.

He's still got that smirk on his face. I'm making it obvious that I'm writing about him! He's just so cute, I can't help it. Cute inside and out. I think it would take an entire journal for me to write all I can about him. I'll only say that 30 AUG may've been the most special day of his life, but I can guarantee that 06 SEP 2004 has been my most special of days.

At least for now. The baby is due in April next year.

Signing off,

LTCOL Samantha Carter Healey, USAF

ADDENDA (Classified: Most Secret)

(Transcribed by MSGT Ellen R. Sunday, USA for the USA/USAF Most Secret Archive, Area 52, 3 JAN 2018)

06 SEP 2004 The SGC learns a signal has been sent from Titan, when the landing team ringed down to Titan. This was the first indicator that trouble was brewing between the Goa'uld and the people commonly designated "The Ancients."

13 DEC 2004 Major Marc Gregory, USAF, COM SG-9, is KIA (See separate personnel file.)

02 JAN 2005 Major Roger E. Healey, USA, is promoted to LTCOL and made COM SG-9.

28 APR 2005 LTCOL Samantha C. Healey gives birth to Roger E. Healey, Jr. and Marc Anthony Healey, in a normal delivery.

09 SEP 2009 to 16 MAY 2015 The Ancients - Goa'uld War (See separate file.)

01 JUN 2016 The Healeys are promoted to full Colonel for their direct efforts in the resolution of the AG War.

31 DEC 2017 COL Roger E. Healey retired from active duty in the USA Corps of Engineers and the SGC. He had devoted over 40 years of his life to active duty in the service of his country, of Earth, and of all Humanity throughout the Galaxies.

Fin.

(Author's Post-script. This concludes the Endeavour Series. It was fun, and I learned a lot, namely this: Do NOT start long series! I'm going to stick with one-shots, in the IDOJ, SG-1 and MASH fandoms. Thank you to all who've sent in reviews, from when this series started way back in March 2005.)


End file.
